i have love for you
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: BOCAH SIALAN TENGIK! / Yak! kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,huh? / sudah dari awal kuduga tubuhnya benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk / hiks.. jahat!/ HAEHYUK.. BAD SUMMARY.. YOYOYO... yang mau baca silakan, yang gak jangan nge-bash. so, happy reading all... muach :*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah siang dengan cahaya matahari sangat terik tega memanggang seorang namja manis yang berdiri di samping jalan dan sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Jangan lupakan ekpresi imutnya saat ini. Alis mengkerut dan bibir mengerucut. Mampu menggugah jiwa ke-seme-an para uke di sekolah itu.

Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae -nama namja itu- menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Ralat, dia memang sedang kesal saat ini. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu jemputan tapi sampai sekarang belum datang juga.

" Aissshhhh! Kemana bocah tengik itu?" omelnya entah pada siapa.

" Ya ampun Cho Kyuhyunnn! Tidak taukah dia aku menunggunya sampe lumutan begini?"

PIIP, PIIIPPPP –anggap aja nada dering- (^^,)v

Oh, no! Lihat! Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa setelah membaca pesan dari ponselnya, muka unyu-unyu monyet cantik ini semakin memerah? Marahkah?

" AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! BOCAH SIALAN! TENGIK!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Ada apa gerangan? Coba kita tengok isi pesan itu.

From: Kyu Evil  
_Hyung mianhae. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang.  
Aku sedang kencan dengan Minnie Bunnie. _

Oh, o o o oooohh.. begitu rupanya. Ck, dasar evil tak berperasaan. =.=

" Awas kau Cho! Setelah pulang nanti ku kubur kau hidup-hidup!" geram Hyukjae. Okey,, Ehem, sebentar-sebentar. Di sini author akan menjelaskan sedikit hubungan Lee Hyukjae dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan khawatir, mereka bukan sodara kandung. Maupun tiri. Hanya sepupu-an aja. Karena mereka satu sekolah (bukan satu kelas), orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menempatkan mereka dalam satu atap (?) dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantar-jemput Hyukjae saat ke sekolah. Dan jarak rumah mereka dari sekolah juga cukup jauh. Mau naik busway pun harus jalan kaki karena letak antara tempat pemberhentian (author lupa namanya apa) dengan rumahnya juga sedikit jauh. Jadi, itu alasan kenapa Hyukkie chagi yang unyu-unyu kayak Dodol stroberi ini benar-benar kesal + marah + malu -karna diliatin banyak orang saat dia berteriak tadi-.

" Aish, lalu aku gimana pulangnya~?" ucapnya melas, pundung dipojokan noh.

Tiba-tiba seonggok ikan #plak! seekor manusia mirip ikan tapi tampan datang dengan motor kerennya. Melihatnya saja, mata Hyukjae langsung berbinar-binar. Kok bisa? Tentu saja karena ia sudah lama menyukai ikan itu. Dari saat ia kelas XI semester 1 hingga kelas XI semester 2. **#**diseret, dibakar masa.

Sebuah ide cemerlang bergelantungan di otak Hyukjae. Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae menghampiri si ikan itu. Dengan memberanikan hati dan iman ia tatap mata si ikan. Walaupun terhalang oleh helm sekalipun. Daebak! Sedangkan si ikan yang di ketahui bernama Lee Donghae, memandangnya heran. Ia pun melepas helm yang dikenakannya lalu mengibas-ibaskan rambut brunette-nya.

" Ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, huh?" tanyanya dingin sehingga dapat membekukan hati Lee Hyukjae.

" Em.. itu.. a-anu.. itu.. eee.. Dong-Donghae.." gugup! Hyukjae benar-benar gugup saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kau tidak lihat barusan? Kalimat dingin dan juga tatapan datar Lee Donghae benar-benar menyiutkan nyali Hyukjae. Apalagi ini kali pertama mereka berbicara saling pandang.

" Kau kenapa?" _Hae

" Huh?" _Hyuk malah cengo.

" Aish, ya sudah kalo tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan." Donghae hendak memakai helmnya namun ditahan Hyukjae. " Apalagi, huh?" Donghae mulai geram.

" Emm, itu.. anu..Dong-Donghae.. bi-bisakah ka-kau.. mengantarku pulang?"

WHAT THE… _apa aku salah dengar? Barusan dia menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang? Yang benar saja! Emang aku supirnya?_

Mengerti perubahan mimic muka Donghae, Hyukjae segera mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada dan memasang puppy eyes –nya. " Kumohon, antar aku pulang.. ya ya ya? Jebal Hae~ Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengantarku. Dan aku tidak punya uang cukup untuk naik busway. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Jebal, jebal, jeballll.."

Hey, hey, hey, heyyyy.. nyrocos aja kayak kreta (?) tadi kalem, sekarang..? Tunggu, apa Donghae mengenal Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah.. siapa sih yang gak kenal si raja evil itu? Bahkan tukang kebun di sekolah itu aja mengenalnya. Apa dia terkenal? Entahlah.. acuhkan saja. yang penting disini Donghae mengenal siapa Kyuhyun. Ani, ani.. mereka teman sekelas kok.

" Apa peduliku?" jawabnya singkat dan bersiap mengendarai motornya.

" Ah! Kumohon Hae~ jebal~" masih berusaha rupanya -.-

Melihat puppy eyes 500 watt yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae, dapat meluruhkan dinginnya hati Donghae. kasian juga ni anak malang kalo nggak ku anter pulang, pikirnya.

" Huft.. ya sudah. Naiklah."

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Lama. Cukup lama. Donghae cengo. _Kenapa lagi anak ini? _

" Hey, cepatlah." Ck, tidak ada respon dari namja manis itu, membuat Donghae semakin geram. " YAK!" suara Donghae yang "menggelegar" menyadarkan Hyukjae. Dengan cepat ia menaiki motor Donghae dan sesaat itu juga mereka melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hey, ikan apa kau lupa Hyukjae tidak memakai helm?

BRUUUUMMM -begitu kiranya suara motor Donghae-

" Dong-Donghae.." Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk bahu namja di depannya.

" Hm."

" Bi-bisakah kau pelan-pelan se-sedikit?"

" Wae?" tanyanya dingin.

" A-aku takut." Donghae memandang ke arah spion dengan malas. –melihat Hyukjae-

" Aku tidak punya waktu Lee Hyukjae." Bukannya melambatkan laju motornya, Donghae malah lebih mempercepatnya.

" KYAAAAAA!" Hyukjae mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Donghae. #aish, kesempatan tuh ikan! sial!

CKIIIIITTTTTTTT! Motor berhenti. Hyukjae pun turun. Tetapi tidak dengan degupan jantung namja manis itu. Lihatlah. Wajahnya memerah, bibir pucat. Donghae yang melihatnya jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedikit.

" Hey, kau tak apa?"

" Hosh, hosh, nde.. g-gwaenchanayo.. hosh, hosh.."

" Hm, ya sudah kalo begitu." Setelah berkata demikian tanpa pamit, tanpa salam, Donghae melesat pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Hyukjae? Ia terduduk lemas saat ini. Menetralkan jantungnya dan meramalkan mantra: _jangan membonceng Donghae lagi, jangan membonceng Donghae lagi…_

**(~".")~**

**::Hyukjae POV::**

" Ugghhhh.. haaahhhh.." kuhela nafas setelah merebahkan tubuh –sexy- ku ke ranjang, tempat dimana biasanya aku bermimpi.

" Donghae.." ucapku lirih. Namja itu. Namja mirip ikan itu mampu membuatku sakit di saat senang, dan senang di saat sakit. Dia, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Lee Donghae. Namja tampan yang sudah seenaknya merebut hatiku. Kau tau? Saat-saat seperti tadi sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu.

" Hmm.." aku tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana aku memeluknya sangaaat erat. Dan sudah kuduga dari awal, tubuhnya benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk. Aku menginginkannya lagi. Hey, sepertinya aku ketagihan. Hahahaha..

Tapi aku tidak mungkin memintanya lagi. Dia sangat membenciku. Aku tau itu. Bisa dilihat dari caranya menatapku. Entah kenapa? Apa dia tau kalau aku mencintainya? Dulu memang sempat tersebar rumor bahwa ada sesosok namja kelas XI yang menyukainya. Dan kuyakini itu adalah aku. Tapi tidak ada yang tau siapa itu. Hingga saat itu tiba. Saat dimana temanku –sahabat- Ryeowook yang comelnya minta ampun membeberkan semuanya.

Tidak, tidak. Ia bukannya berbicara langsung kepada seluruh teman-temanku. Tapi dia membeberkan ke namjachingunya Kim Yesung. Dan asal kau tau, Yesung itu salah satu sahabat Lee Donghae. Aku sempat memarahinya, tapi ia meminta maaf kepadaku sampai hampir menangis. Ia juga bilang kalau ia tidak sengaja atau keceplosan. Keceplosan yang bagaimana coba kalo dia bercerita panjang lebar mengenai perasaanku ke orang lain? Huft, temanku yang satu ini memang benar-benar ceroboh. Dan sampai saat ini, aku tidak mau curhat dengannya lagi tentang orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu.

" Apa karna itu ya? Apa Yesung sudah memberitahunya? Aiiishhh.. Hyukkie pabbo! Ah tidak! Wookie yang pabbo!" aku berguling-guling frustasi di kasurku. _Hae, saranghaeyo.. kyaa!_

**:: Hyukjae POV END::**

**Normal POV**

Seminggu sejak saat itu, Hyukjae semakin memberanikan diri dekat dengan Donghae. Ia mencoba untuk berteman dengannya. Tidak salahkan? Donghae juga menerima kok. Apa? Ia tidak mungkin dong dibilang gatel? Dia kan pedekatenya ke namja juga. Kalian paham? Tidak? Ya sudah =.=" Dan WHAT THE HELL,, Ia bahkan Sudah memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Donghae sore ini. Gimana Donghae ya?

" Ka-kau bercanda Hyukkie?"

" Aniya.. ini memang perasaanku padamu Hae.." Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya ia tak mau menatap Donghae. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak kuat.

" Kau sadarkan kalau kita ini… kita.. sama-sama namja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. " Aku tau. Tapi aku memendam perasaan ini sudah cukup lama Hae. Dan aku mau mengutarakannya. A-aku tidak memaksamu menerimaku kok Hae. Asalkan kau tau, itu saja sudah cukup. Me-melegakan.. hatiku.." Hyukjae mendongak dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Donghae tersenyum sendu. Ia tidak tega jika menolaknya, tapi ini masih hal yang tabu baginya. Yah, walaupun ia akui gay bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bagi dunia. Tapi tidak untuk dunianya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka hanya saling pandang. Hyukjae dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Donghae yang memandangnya ragu. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihatnya.

" Kau tidak mempermainkanku kan?"_Hae

" Aniya! A-aku tulus.."_Hyuk

" Emm.. ba-baiklah. Sejujurnya ini masih tabu bagiku. Ta-tapi, kita coba saja dulu beberapa hari. Bagaimana? Kau be-bersedia?"

" Umh?" mata Hyukjae membulat. Hatinya senang. Cintanya diterima. YEEEEAAAYYYYY! Kalau saja saat ini tidak ada Donghae mungkin ia sudah ber- harlem shake dengan brutal.

" Ne! Aku mau!" jawabnya semangat sedikit berjingkrak. Ia lalu memeluk Donghae dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya. Donghae pun membalas pelukan Hyukjae. _Apa kau mulai gila Hae? Kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja! NAMJA! Aiisshhhh! Gwaenchana Hae. Lihat, dia manis juga kan seperti yeoja..?_ hibur Donghae dalam hati.

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya. " Ja-jadi kita ber-berpacaran?"

" Ne. Kau senang?"

" Tentu saja! Hehehehe.." mereka berdua tersenyum.

\(^0^)/

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama hampir dimulai. Tetapi tidak seluruh siswa sudah terduduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing, berkeliaran dimana-mana. Seperti monyet cantik satu ini. Bukannya masuk ia malah ngecengin cewek di depan pintu kelas sebelah.

" Hey! Donghae, apa kau sudah gila? Apa tidak ada yeoja lain lagi yang bisa kau pacari di sekolah ini, sehingga kau memilih namja monyet itu? Ck, putus asa eoh? Hahahahaha"

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku ini masih waras. Dan asal kau tau saja ya, aku benar-benar hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Dia juga terlalu berisik saat merengek padaku waktu itu."

" Ck, monyet itu.. apa dia tidak mengaca dia bagaimana?"

" Benar! Hahahahahaha!"

Hyukjae menunduk mendengar perbincangan kedua namja itu. Yang satu Donghae, namjachingunya sendiri yang satu Junsu teman Donghae.

" Yoona-si lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih atas bukunya.." pamitnya pada yeoja yang dikecengin Hyukjae tadi.

" N-nde. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih Hyuk. Ka-kan yang pinjam aku." jawab Yeona terbata karena ia juga mendengar percakapan teman-teman di kelasnya. Ia jadi malu punya temen dengan kelakuan seperti itu.

" A-annyeong" setelah Hyukjae berlalu, Yoona segera menghampiri Donghae dan Junsu.

" Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tau? Objek pembicaraan kalian tadi ada disini bersamaku. Di depan pintu itu. Kalian benar-benar deh!"

" Yak! Ke-kenapa kau marah, eoh?" Junsu menanggapi. Dan bla-bla-bla-blaaa.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia terus menatap pintu kelas tempat namjachingunya tadi berdiri. _Benarkah kau tadi disini Hyukkie?_

**SKIP TIME**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hyukjae memberikan bekal pada Donghae. Tetapi ia memberi pesan terlebih dulu pada namjachingunya itu.

From: Hyukkie

_Hae, aku ke kelasmu ne? aku membuatkan bekal untukmu..  
hehehehe.. tunggu aku ne? Saranghae.._

" Donghae~ ini untukmu!" seru Hyukjae menyerahkan sekotak bekal bergambar monyet lucu –baginya- pada Donghae yang saat itu sudah menyendiri di kelasnya.

" Baru saja mau kubalas pesanmu, kau sudah datang. Hyuk, aku tidak lapar tuh."

" M-mwo?"

" Ne, kau dengar? Aku tidak lapar. Jadi kau saja yang memakannya, ne." Donghae tetap lembut mengucapkannya walau tetap terasa sedikit sakit di hati Hyukjae.

" Ta-tapi.. kumohon Hae, co-cobalah sedikit saja. Kalau tidak enak biar aku yang menghabiskannya."

" Aish, menyusahkan saja." Ucapnya dingin. Tapi ia menerima bekal pemberian Hyukjae. Baru dua, tiga suap ia sudah terbatuk-batuk. Tapi ia tetap memakannya. Membuat namja manis di depannya merasa bersalah. Uhuk, uhukk

" Su-sudah Hae, jangan dipaksakan." Hyukjae memberikan minum pada Donghae dan mengambil kembali bekalnya. _Apa rasanya benar-benar seburuk itu? _

" Le-lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja. Mianhae Donghae." pamitnya. Donghae hanya menghela nafas saja saat Hyukjae sudah pergi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka jadian. Hampir seminggu lah. Tapi adaaaa aja cobaan yang menghalanginya. Dan itu membuat hati Donghae dongkol. Karena hari ini malam minggu, ia berencana mengajak Hyukjae ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikannya.

" Hae, aku senang sekali kau mengajakku kesini."

" Hem? Wae?"

" Kau tidak lihat? Pemandangannya indah walaupun sudah malam seperti ini."

" Oh, itu. Iya, indah." Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum menatap sekelilingnya. _Kau harus berani Hae! Kau namja!_

" Em, Hyuk. Aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

" Ne? Bicara saja Hae." ucapnya sambil menatap Donghae tanpa melepas senyumannya.

" Hyuk, kupikir hubungan kita ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar."

" Ma-maksudmu Hae?"

" Aku tau kau sudah tau arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi, to the point saja Hyuk, aku ingin kita putus."

" Ha-hae.. kau bercanda kan?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

" Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Donghae menatap Hyukjae datar.

" Tap-tapi Hae, kenapa?"

" Apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Hubungan kita ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae mulai geram.

" Kumohon Hae, jangan.." Hyukjae mulai menampakkan wajah melasnya lagi. _Lagi-lagi wajah itu. Jangan terpancing Hae!_

" Donghae.." mata Hyukjae memanas karena Donghae diam saja menatapnya.

" Aiishh, aku muak denganmu asal kau tau! Hentikan wajah melasmu itu!" bentak Donghae. Hyukjae terbelalak. Lalu ia menunduk takut. Air mata sudah mulai turun ke pipinya. melihat dia seperti itu, Donghae mengiba.

" Huuuft.. Hyuk, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar seperti ini. Tapi.."

Hiks..

" Ta-tapi.." Donghae terus melanjutkan kata-katanya walaupun dengan terbata.

Hiks, hiks.. Hyukjae terisak. Donghae tercengang. Ucapannya terputus kala mendengar isakan dari Hyukjae. _Dia..menangis?_

" A-arraseo.. aku mengerti Hae. Mianhae."

" Hyuk.."

" Mianhae jika selama ini kau merasa tidak nyaman, Hae. Mian aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik. Bahkan aku selalu membuatmu malu."

" Hyu-hyuk.."

" Dan gomawo Hae sudah mengizinkanku untuk menjadi namjachingumu untuk beberapa hari ini." Hyukjae mendongak. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Te-terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti Hyuk. Ka-kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Donghae menarik pelan tangan Hyukjae. Tapi ditepis perlahan oleh sang empunya. Donghae kembali menatapnya.

" A-da apa?"

" Tunggu Hae. Bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan kepadamu? Sebelum semuanya benar-benar.. ber-akhir.."

Donghae terdiam. " Ten-tentu saja.. sebutkan saja."

" Izinkan aku.. menciummu.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

YUHUUUUU! Selesai sudah chapter satuuuuu. Sebenernya mau aku jadiin oneshoot sih. Tapi berhubung badan udah pegel-pegel, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya beberapa chapter. Mungkin bisa juga jadi twoshoot. tau deh besok. hehe..

Nah chingudeull! Harap memberikan reviewnya ne! JEBALLLLLL~ _ #pinjem monkey eyesnya Hyukkie-umma. PAY-PAAAYYYYY!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

" Tunggu Hae. Bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan kepadamu? Sebelum semuanya benar-benar.. ber-ak-hir.."

Donghae terdiam. " Ten-tentu saja.. apa itu?" tanyanya ragu.

" Izinkan aku.. menciummu.."

.

.

" M-mwo?" Donghae kembali terdiam dengan mata membulat. benar-benar bulat.

Chup..

Hyukjae menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae dengan mata terpejam. Mendiamkannya sebentar lalu melumatnya lembut. Tidak ada tuntutan dan nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ciuman biasa dan sesaat.

" Hyu-hyuk?"

" Gomawo Hae.." Hyukjae tersenyum. Tidak ia pungkiri wajahnya sempat memanas. " Pu-pulanglah, Hae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

" Hah? Tapi kan, aku yang mengajakmu kemari. Dan sudah seharusnya kau ku antar pu…"

" Aniya.. gwaenchana.. Gwaenchanayo.."

" Ta-tapi.."

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ne.. hati-hati di jalan ya Hae.. Bye.." ucap Hyukjae secepat kilat lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

" Harusnya kau senang Lee Donghae. Ini kan yang kau mau?"

**:: Hyukjae POV::**

" Bye.." pamitku padanya. Setelah itu aku berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin walaupun langkahku kupercepat. Saat sudah melewati tikungan isakanku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia keluar dengan bebasnya.

" Hiks..hiks.." sakit. Sungguh menyakitkan. Diputuskan dalam beberapa hari? Kau memang menyedihkan Lee Hyukjae. Tangisku meledak. Membuatku berjalan tak tentu arah. Hingga tiba-tiba kudengar suara klakson mobil.

BRUK!

Dan semuanya gelap.

~(U_U)~

**:: Donghae POV::**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Suara gaduh dan bisik-bisik mulai menyapa indra pendengarku. Tak kupedulikan mereka semua. Aku tetap berjalan cuek. Entah kenapa hari ini aku tak begitu bergairah seperti biasanya. Hingga sesaat setelah kududukan diriku di bangku samar-samar aku mendengar nama Hyukjae disebut.

" Iya, Hyukjae anak kelas sebelah yang kecelakaan kemarin sabtu."

Mwo? Apa katanya? Tidak mungkin! Kali ini kutajamkan telingaku.

" Hey, Kyu!" teriak Yoona pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelasku. dia Kyuhyun.

" Hm?" jawabnya cuek seperti biasa.

" Bagaimana sepupumu? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" suara Yoona yang keras membuat seluruh siswa di kelasku terdiam dan menunggu apa reaksi Kyuhyun. Aku hanya diam tak mau ikut campur. apa peduliku?

" Dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Dan sampai tadi malam belum sadar.. dan bla bla bla.." begitulah yang kudengar. Dan selanjutnya aku tidak tau lagi.

Tunggu! Sepupu Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Hyukjae juga kecelakaan. Sepupu Kyuhyun juga bernama Hyukjae. Jangan-jangan.. Lee Hyukjae yang itu? Tunggu sebentar? Bagaimana bisa? Hari sabtu? Itukan hari dimana aku memutuskannya. OH GOD! Jangan bilang kalau ini gara-gara aku memutuskannya waktu itu. SHIT! Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku? Mereka kan pada belum tau aku putus darinya.

Teett..Teeettt… bel masuk berbunyi.

Entah kenapa, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam menerima pelajaran dari jam pertama. Yang kupikirkan hanya Hyukjae, Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae. Lihat perbuatanmu Hae. Kau mencelakakan anak orang!

**-Normal POV-**

Karena hatinya benar-benar gundah, Donghae memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah dan menghampiri Hyukjae di rumah sakit yang sempat ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun alamatnya. Donghae mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum ia memasuki kamar Hyukjae. Setelah membuka pintu, tidak siapa-siapa yang menyapanya. Kosong. Di kamar itu hanya ada sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemah dengan selang infuse yang menancap di tangan kanannya. Melihat keadaan Hyukjae tubuh Donghae melemas walau ia masih sanggup untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Bahkan saat ini ia berjalan ke samping kiri ranjang. Matanya mulai memanas.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat Hyukjae sebentar lalu pergi. tapi entah mengapa kakinya tidak berpikiran sama sepertinya. Ia malah membawa Donghae untuk semakin mendekat.

" Hyuk.." gumamnya. Tangan Donghae terjulur mengusap lembut pipi tirus Hyukjae, sehingga membuat sang empunya terbangun walau tidak disadari oleh Donghae.

" Hae?"

Menyadari wajah yang ia sentuh mengeluarkan suara, Donghae segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae. Ia terkesiap.

" Hae.. kaukah itu?"

" N-ne.. Hyuk.. ini aku. ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia senang Donghae khawatir padanya. " Jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin."

Donghae merasa bersalah. _Luka ringan katamu? Mengacalah Hyuk! Lihat tubuhmu baik-baik.. dasar pabbo!_

" Ini gara-gara aku kan?"

" Huh?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak mengerti.

" Ini pasti gara-gara aku yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau jadi tidak lihat jalan karena menangis. Iya kan?"

" Ti-tidak Hae.." _yah, tebakanmu tepat Hae. Tapi tetap saja bukan kau yang salah. _ucap Hyukjae dalam hati.

" Tidak bagaimana? Kau kecelakaan setelah aku me.." ucapan Donghae terputus dikala Hyukjae menggenggam tangannya.

" Sssttt.. tidak Hae. Bukan kau yang salah. Ini semua karena aku yang ceroboh. Jadi aku yang salah. Jangan salahkan dirimu, arraseo? Yah, mungkin saja waktu itu aku sedang sial.." jelasnya masih dengan senyuman yang indah –bagi Donghae-

" Hyuk.."

_Oh, Tuhan… bagaimana bisa aku menyia-nyiakan malaikat sepertimu Hyuk? Lee Donghae kau benar-benar bodoh! Bodoh!_

" Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Donghae dengan berani. Dia harus melakukannya. Dan Hyukjae? Ia terkejut. Kenapa Donghae bertanya seperti itu padanya tiba-tiba?

" M-mwo?" tanyanya untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak rusak.

" A-apa kau.. em.. masih.. masih mencintaiku?"

" Ha-hae.. kenapa tiba-tiba..?"

" Jawab saja." Donghae menunduk. Ia takut mendengar penolakan dari Hyukjae. Dan ia harus siap menerimanya.

" Huft.. baiklah.. ku akui Hae.. sebenarnya melupakanmu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpanku di dalam sini saja." Hyukjae menyentuh dadanya. Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap Hyukjae.

Sedangkan yang ditatap oleh Donghae merasa takut kalau namja itu marah atas jawabannya tadi. " Hae.. apa kau ma-marah?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

Tapi Donghae tetap tidak menjawab sama sekali. bergerak pun tidak. " Hae.. ja-jangan marah.. mianhae, ak-aku berjanji akan membuang perasaanku itu. Aku janji Hae, kumohon jangan marah pada.."

GREB

Oh lihat! Donghae memeluk Hyukjae. Tidak terlalu erat memang, karena ia takut jika terlalu erat nanti tubuh itu akan hancur dalam sekejab. Ia tidak mau itu. " Nado.. nado saranghae Hyukkie.." ucapnya lirih tanpa mau melepas pelukannya.

" Ha-hae.." untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia dikejutkan.

" Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu kembali. Tapi kumohon Hyukkie, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi.. kumohon.."

" Do-Donghae.." Hyuk masih terkejut. Tapi dengan perlahan tangannya mulai membalas pelukan pangeran tampan itu.

" Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi.. kumohon.."

mendengar permintaan Donghae, namja manis imut unyu-unyu itu tersenyum " Ne, Hae.. Kau boleh memilikiku lagi." mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya sama sekali di tubuh Hyukjae. Ia mencari kebenaran di mata sang namja manis itu. " jeongmal?"

" Nde.."

Donghae tersenyum senang. " Gomawo.. gomawo chagi.." ia peluk lagi Hyukjae. Lalu ia kecup keningnya dengan mesra.

**v(^,~)**

Semenjak itu, mereka resmi berpacaran hingga mereka lulus dari SMA dan masuk ke universitas. Mereka bahkan tidak tau tempat untuk mengumbar kemesraan mereka dimana-mana. Ck, pasangan ini unik guys.. walaupun begitu, tidak selalu hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang mereka hadapi. Pasti adaaaa aja halangannya. Seperti Donghae yang sifat mesumnya suka kumat tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Hyukjae harus rela bokongnya atit; trus sifat Hyukjae yang suka menyendiri saat ia sedang ada masalah dan ini sangat dibenci oleh Donghae; trus Donghae yang suka caper kalau melihat yeoja montok + cantik, ini yang selalu membuat Hyukjae marah-marah gak jelas pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. This one of them (kelakuan Donghae)

Saat ini pasangan Haehyuk tengah jalan-jalan ke mall. Dimana itu adalah tempat yang banyaaakkk banget yeoja kece + mulus + cute + montok abis. Awalnya memang tidak ada masalah. Tapi saat Hyukjae memilih baju untuk Donghae ia malah ditinggal sendirian oleh sang namjachingu. Dan pastinya saat ini ia sedang dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja genit di pojokan sono. Otomatis Hyukjae marah, lalu ia menarik tangan Donghae dari mereka dan membawanya pergi. Sebelumnya ia men-deathglare mereka semua yang dapat diartikan:_ menjauhlah kalian, dia miliku!_

" Hae menurutmu ini cocok tidak untukku?" tanya Hyukjae kesekian kalinya pada Donghae yang sudah malas memperhatikan namjanya itu memilih-milih baju.

" Nde Hyukkie" jawabnya malas. Hyukjae pun mencobanya. Saat dia keluar dan ingin bertanya bagaimana pendapat Donghae, namja itu sudah hilang entah kemana. " Hae? kemana Donghae?" dimanakah Donghae berada? terererereeeeeeetttt…

" Hai Sica! Apa kabar?" sayup-sayup Hyukjae mendengar suara Donghae.

" Baik oppa.. kau sendiri?"

_Shit! Kau dimana Hae? Dan dengan siapa kau berbicara?_ Hyukjae segera mencari keberadaan Donghae. " Awas saja kau Hae, kalau aku menemukanmu dengan yeoja lagi aku akan me…" ucapan Hyukjae terputus begitu saja saat ia sudah menemukan kekasihnya. Bersama yeoja lain. Lagi. _Tuh kan! Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh! LEE DONGHAEEEE! _

**::Hyukjae POV::**

KESAL! AKU MARAAAAHHHH! Lee Donghae! awas kau! Siapa lagi yeoja yang bersamanya saat ini? Oh, Hae kau benar-benar.. OMO! What the hell! Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu? Dia..dia mencium kekasihku..! dengan cepat aku menghampiri mereka. Donghae yang melihatku seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. SHIT banget dah.

" Chagiya~" panggilku mesra.

" Chagi? Siapa dia oppa?" tanya yeoja yang ingin sekali kujambak-jambak itu. Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?

" Sica, perkenalkan dia.."

" Lee Hyukjae.. aku namjachingu Donghae."

" M-mwo? Namjachingu? Benarkah Hae oppa?"

" Ne.. dan Hyukkie, kenalkan ini.."

" Jessica, mantannya Donghae oppa." potongnya dengan bangga, meniruku eoh? Mantan ya? Pantas saja mereka terlihat akrab.. aissshhh Donghae memang selalu akrab dengan yeoja manapun, Hyuk. Tapi kali ini, yeoja ini berani mencium Donghaeku~

" Hae aku mau pulang."

" Mwo? Tapi Hyuk.."

" Aku mau pulang. Se-ka-rang!"

" Hyukkie~" ucapnya melas. Sepertinya dia ada janji dengan yeoja ini.

" Gwaenchana oppa, lain kali saja kita makan malam." Tuh! Benarkan~ apa itu? Dia melirikku dengan sinis.. aisshhhh…!

" Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ne. Kajja Hyukkie." dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tanganku. Apa dia marah? Aku bisa merasakan dari genggamannya. Bahkan ia tak melepaskannya saat kami sudah berada di depan mobilnya. Mobil? Heran? Kemana motor Donghae? Jawabannya, karena kami sudah lulus SMA, em maksudku Donghae. Dan dia juga sudah diterima di universitas ternama karena kepintarannya jadi appanya membelikannya sebuah mobil. Samalah kayak aku. Aku juga pintar, buktinya aku juga masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Donghae. Hihihihi… bedanya aku hanya dibelikan sebuah boneka. Damn! Lihat! Gimana mau jadi seme coba kalo aku selalu dianggap perempuan oleh orang tuaku. Tunggu, suasana apa ini? Aku benci ini. Kenapa canggung begini?

**-Normal POV-**

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu sangat sepi dan terasa canggung. Tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memulai perbincangan mereka.

" Hae, jujur. Aku tidak senang kau berdekatan dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu."

" Hm? Wae?"

" Jauhi mereka. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?"

" Apa maksudmu chagi?" dengan tenang Donghae menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ck!

" Hell! Bisakah kau hentikan sifatmu itu?!" Hyukjae sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

" Hyukkie.." karena mendengar nada yang dipakai namjachingunya, Donghae memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. " Apa maksud pembicaraan ini?"

" Bisakah kau hanya menatapku Hae? Berhenti untuk merayu yeoja-yeoja genit di luar sana?"

" Heii.. ada apa denganmu chagi?" Donghae mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae. Nih ikan lemot amat ya? Pabbo! **#**dibakar pasukan ikan.

" Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" KYAAA! Uri Hyukkie ngambek eoh? OH lihat! Dia mempoutkan bibirnya! ooouuhhhh watch out Hyukkie.. Donghae-mu tersenyum jahil noh!

" Kau cemburu eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil menoel-noel pipi namja manis itu yang pastinya secara langsung ditepis dengan kasarnya.

" Yak! Aku serius!" ucap Hyukjae ketus lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela dengan bibir yang masih betah terpoutkan (?) dan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. Membuat Donghae gemas dan tak tahan untuk tertawa.

" Jangan marah chagi, aku hanya bercanda. Kemarilah. Hey.. lihat kemari sayang.. Hyukkie.. hey! Lihat aku atau kau kucium." rayu Donghae sambil berusaha membuat Hyukkienya menghadap ke arahnya.

" Dasar mesum!"

" Hanya padamu chagi."

" Pendusta!"

" Mwo? Aniya~ bener deh.."

" Cih! Jangan harap aku percaya padamu."

" Masih cemburu ternyata.."

" Ani!"

" Aish, ngaku aja deh"

" Aniya!"

" Pendusta.."

" Yak! Itu kata-kataku!"

" Memang kenapa? Kalau cemburu bilang aja kali Hyuk.. susahnya apa sih? Iya kan?"

" Aniya!"

" Cemburu kan?"

" Ani! Ani ani ani ani ani ani aniyaaaaa!" wah sebel tingkat dewa noh..

" Bohong! Pembohong! Hyukkie pembohong~ Hyukkie pembohong~ udahlah ngaku aja. Cemburu kan kamu?"

" Aisshhhh! Ne! aku cemburu! Kau puas!?" bentak Hyukjae dikerjai Donghae abis-abisan.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya mengaku juga.. hahahahahahaha!" dengan sangat tidak tau aturan, Donghae tertawa begitu keras.

" Hiks.."

" Ups!" nah lho.. mampus kau ikan! " Cha-chagi.."

" Hiks.. hiks.."

Donghae gelagapan melihat Hyukkienya yang manis menangis karenanya. " Hyukkie.." ia sentuh bahu Hyukjae. Namun ditepis.

" Hiks.. jahat.."

" Hyuk-hyukkie mianhae.." dengan segera Donghae memeluk namjachingunya yang sedang terisak itu. Walaupun sempat memberontak namun ia berhasil sedikit menenangkannya.

" Uljima ne? mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hae janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

" Hiks.. jeongmal?"

" Ne!" ucap Donghae mantap. Perlahan Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae.

" janji?" Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Hyukjae. " Aku berjanji. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

" Umh.." Hyukjae mengangguk imut –di mata Donghae & author-

Huft.. akhirnya selesai sudah pertengkaran mereka. Kali ini. Untuk besok-besok author gak janji.. hahahahahahahahaha!

v(^0^)v

Janji memang janji. Janji dibuat memang untuk ditepati. Tapi janji juga dibuat untuk dilanggar bagi orang-orang yang hobi ingkar #cieee curhat! Donghae memang telah berjanji pada Hyukkienya untuk tidak merayu yeoja lain lagi. Tapi sepertinya ia hilang ingatan untuk itu. Karena beberapa hari setelah itu, ia masih saja melajutkan hobinya. Namun kali ini lebih secara diam-diam.

Seperti malam ini. Ia makan malam dengan Jessica, sang mantan. Ia berbohong pada kekasihnya bahwa ia pergi ke rumah Yesung. Cih, tidak taukah kau Hae? Hyukkiemu itu sekarang lebih pintar dari yang kau duga. Ia mengikutimu pabbo! Dia mengamatimu sedari tadi. Ia melihat kau asyik bercanda dengannya, ia melihatmu memegang tangannya, bahkan Hyukjae melihat saat kau tak menolak sewaktu Jessica memajukan tubuhnya untuk menciummu.

" DONGHAE!" amarah Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan para pengunjung di restoran itu, ia hampiri kekasihnya dengan tangan terkepal. Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Hyukjae reflex berdiri dari posisinya. Begitu pula dengan Jessica.

" Hyuk..kie.. ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

" Jadi ini yang kau sebut rumah Yesung? dan dia yang bernama Yesung?" tangan Hyukjae menunjuk Jessica.

" A-aku bisa jelaskan ini sem…"

" Yak! Jauhkan tanganmu itu dariku!" kali ini suara Jessica menginterupsi.

" Wae? Kau tidak terima, huh? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Ne! aku sangat sadar! Aku makan malam dengan Donghae oppa, lalu tiba-tiba kau datang dan merusak suasana romantis kami."

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Hyukkie sudahlah.."

" Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang kau perusak suasana! Aish.. kok bisa ya Hae oppa betah dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu?"

" Kau…" geram Hyukjae.

" Jess, Hyuk.. hentikan.." Donghae masih berusaha untuk menengahi.

" Hey, jujur saja ya. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar kau menjadi namjachingu Donghae oppa. Namja kurus sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah?" Jessica semakin memperkeruh suasana. Membuat tingkat kekesalan Hyukjae meningkat.

" Kau pikir kau siapa berani berbicara seperti itu padaku? Lihat dirimu baik-baik yeoja jalang! Cih murahan!" reaksi yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae menggerakan tangan Donghae terhadap dirinya.

PLAK!

" Jaga bicaramu Hyuk!"

" Ha-Hae.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU… mian sepertinya ff ini batal jadi twoshoot. Mungkin akan ada chapter lainnya.. mianhae sebelumnya…

Tapi, thanks a lot guys, for your reviews. I'm very happy… ^^

Special thanks:

Kyuhyuk Love, Anonymouss, Reviewers, lee maria, Guest, kim hyun soo, jewels hyukie, iss sie jewels, dll..

sebelumnya mian, yang gk kesebut namanya aku minta maaf..

bukannya gk tau terima kasih, cuma itu buat yang gk bisa ku bales reviewnya.. maaf2.. (u/\u)

beneran deh.. tapi makasih banget yang udah ngeriview ff ni..

see you next time..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

" Kau pikir kau siapa berani berbicara seperti itu padaku, huh? Lihat dirimu baik-baik yeoja jalang! Dasar murahan!" reaksi yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae kali ini reflex menggerakan tangan Donghae terhadap dirinya.

PLAK!

" Jaga bicaramu Hyuk!" bentaknya.

_Appo.._ " Ha-Hae?"

.

.

" Donghae?" Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca,_ kenapa kau tega menamparku demi yeoja ini?_ Sejenak semuanya terdiam. Semuanya. Bahkan para pelanggan dan pelayan di resotan itu, terdiam melihat drama -menyedihkan- ini.

" Hae.." panggil Hyukjae untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tatap wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Perlahan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi chubynya saat ia lihat mimic Donghae yang sepertinya marah –padanya-

" Kau itu laki-laki Hyuk. Seharusnya kau tau bagaimana cara bersikap terhadap perempuan. Pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau bicara. Kau tau? Pantas tidak ada yeoja yang suka padamu!"

JLEB!

Nyeseeeeekkkkk banget dengernya. Ck ck ck.. uri Donghae kejam!

Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu, marah, kesal. Semuanya campur aduk. Belum pernah ada orang yang tega bersikap seperti ini padanya. Hanya dia. Donghae, namjachingunya sendiri.

" Ck, kau lihat! Bahkan namjachingumu saja membelaku." Jessica semakin menambah buruk perasaan Hyukjae. " Kau benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya oppa~" manjanya pada Donghae. yang mana membuat Hyukjae tersentak. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar. Bahwa seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Ini kekanakan, sungguh. Ia juga sadar bahwa perkataan yeoja itu sangat benar. Ia tidak cocok dengan Donghae.

" Ne.. kau benar. Hiks.. kalian benar.. aku yang salah.. maafkan aku.. hiks, hiks.." Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae terisak jadi merasa bersalah.

" Cih, namja cengeng. Memalukan sekali!" sindir nenek lampir itu.

" Hiks..hiks.." Hyukjae masih terisak di depan semuanya. Ia menutup mukanya yang memerah karna menangis.

" Ma-maafkan aku Hae.. hiks.. aku pasti sangat membuatmu malu. Hiks..hiks.. silakan kalian me-melanjutkan acara kalian.. aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Hae. Aku janji." begitulah kiranya yang diucapkan uri anchovy sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

" Dasar namja perusuh.." Jessica masih betah berkata sinis. –kejam-

" Hey! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau seharusnya sadar diri siapa yang perusuh disini, yeoja jelek!" kata seorang ajhuma yang juga makan di restoran itu. Semuanya menengok ke arahnya. Begitu juga Donghae.

" Mworago? Aku?" tunjuk Jessica pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ne! Tentu saja!" jawab ajhuma itu.

" Ne! seharusnya kau yang mendapat tamparan itu!" ucap pengunjung lain lagi.

" Dan kau namja tampan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak membela kekasihmu sendiri? Kau malah membela yeoja yang jelas-jelas tidak tau diri itu!" yang ini tentu aja dari ajhuma-ajhuma montok plus awet muda –inget awet muda bukan masih muda lho ya.. nyehehehehehe- yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan ketampanan Donghae.

" Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" seru semuanya.

" Ya-YAK! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Jessica. Tetapi tidak di indahkan oleh mereka semua.

" Hey nak! Kau! Ya kau.. kejarlah kekasihmu sebelum semuanya terlambat. palli.."

Mendengar semua caci maki dan nasihat-nasihat dari para pengunjung restoran itu Donghae tersadar atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti tadi. mana pakek acara nampar lagi. _Ada apa denganku?_

Dengan segera Donghae mulai mengejar Hyukjae. Ia berlari meninggalkan Jessica yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Karena saking cemasnya, ia sampai melupakan mobilnya yang ia parkir tepat di depan restoran itu. Ck dasar ikan! Author jadi khawatir nih ma uri Hyukkie..

**:: Donghae POV::**

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menampar Hyukkie? Kau gila Donghae! benar-benar gila! Kemana otakmu? Kau menyakiti pujaan hatimu sendiri hanya untuk membela Jessica yang bahkan telah menyakitimu? Kau harus segera meminta maaf! Ya aku harus mendapatkan Hyukkie kembali. HARUS!

" Kau dimana chagi?" aku terus berlari mencarinya. Kuusap rambutku frustasi. _Kemana lagi harus kumencari? _

" Hyukkie.." kusebut terus nama itu. Berharap dengan begitu aku bisa menemukannya.

" Hyukkie! Kau dimanaaa!" kau harus focus Donghae. jangan sedikitpun tempat kau lewatkan.

Setelah setengah jam aku mencarinya, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang memiliki postur tubuh seperti Hyukkie sedang menyebrang jalan. Ia masih terisak rupanya. Membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tak usah menunggu lagi, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju dirinya.

TIIIIIIINNNNNN! BRAAKK!

DEG!

Sebuah truk dengan seenaknya menyenggolkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasihku. Sehingga ia terpental jauh dan berguling-guling di atas aspal yang keras. Kakiku lemas seketika.

-**Normal POV-**

" HYUKKIIIEEEEEEEE!" teriak Donghae. Suaranya terdengar nyaring. Sangat nyaring hingga Hyukjae yang terlentang tak berdaya itu mampu mendengarnya.

Tak ia hiraukan mobil berlalu lalang, Donghae berlari ke arah Hyukjae yang telah terkapar dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah. Ia angkat tubuh kekasinya itu ke pangkuannya.

" Hyukkie.." dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae menyentuh kening Hyukjae. Ia usap lembut.

" Ha-Hae.." oh Tuhan! Donghae menangis mendengar suara parau kekasihnya.

" Hyuk-hyukkie chagi. Bertahanlah.. HEY CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" teriaknya pada kerumunan yang berkumpul di sampingnya.

" Sedang kuhubungi!" teriak salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

" Dong-hae.." panggil Hyukjae yang masih berusaha tersenyum.

" Ne, chagi.."

" Mianhae.."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku yang salah Hyukkie.. hiks.. aku yang salah.." air mata mengalir dengan indahnya di pipi namja tampan itu.

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Donghae. " Jangan menangis, Hae chagi.."

Bukannya berhenti yang ada Donghae semakin tersedu. " Hyukkiee… hiks, hiks.." ia genggam tangan Hyukjae.

" Ha-Hae.." walaupun nafasnya mulai terasa sesak namun ia masih mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada namjachingunya. " Hae.. ma-maafkan aku.. se-sepertinya, kita memang tidak cocok. Pergilah Hae.. carilah kekasih lainnya.. A-aku memang tidak pantas untukmu.."

" Shut up.. hentikan bicaramu Hyuk. Kumohon.. hiks.." semakin lama genggaman Hyukjae di tangannya semakin melemas.

" Hae.."

" Ssstt… aku tidak akan melakukannya Hyuk. Tidak akan. Hiks, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Hanya kamu chagiya.. selamanya dan akan selalu begitu." Medengar ucapan Donghae yang benar-benar tulus, Hyukjae mulai terisak lagi.

" Hae.. sungguh.. aku mencintaimu.. hiks.."

" Ne, aku tahu.."

" A-aku tidak mau kita berpisah Hae.. chagiya.. sungguh.. a-aku ma-masih ingin bersamamu lebih la-lama.."

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyuk? Sudah diam. Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia benar-benar lelah. Matanya mulai menutup, tapi ia urungkan karena ia masih ingin melihat Donghae. namja tampannya.

" Hae.. terima kasih. Saranghae.. jeongmal.."

" Nado.. nado chagi. Nado saranghae.."

Uhuk, uhukk.. darah segar keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

" Hyukkie.. HEY MANA AMBULANSNYA!" Donghae berteriak lagi.

" Sudah datang!" ucap seseorang entah siapa.

" lihat hyukkie, kau akan selamat. Ambulansnya sudah datang. Bertahan ne.."

" Hae.." saat Donghae beranjak menggendongnya, Hyukjae enggan untuk beranjak.

" Chagiya?"

" Hae, maafkan aku.. aku menya.. aku menyayangi-mu.." ucapnya tulus sebelum Hyukjae menutup mata untuk selamanya.

" Andwe, buka matamu Hyuk! Kumohon tatap aku.." namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. ahli medis datang, dan membawa Hyukjae ke ranjang. Mereka melakukan apapun untuk pertolongan pertama. Bahkan mereka menggunakan alat pendeteksi detak jantung di saat mereka tidak mendapatkan denyut nadi di tubuh rapuh itu. Tapi hasil tetap nihil.

" Ia sudah pergi.." ucap salah seorang perawat laki-laki pada Donghae.

" Tidak. jangan bercanda! Ia masih hidup." Donghae menghampiri jasad Hyukjae. Ia genggam tangan Hyukjae. Dingin. " Hyukkie? chagiya.."

" Hyukkie, buka matamu sayang.. dan tatap aku. kau mencintaiku kan? Hyukkie!" Donghae menggoncangkan tubuh Hyukjae.

" ANDWE! YAK! LEE HYUKJAE BUKA MATAMU! HYUKIIE! Hiks.." hasilnya masih tetap sama. Ia sudah tiada.

" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Donghae merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae. Ia dekap dengan sangat erat. Air matanya mengalir deras. Bahkan sampai menetes di wajah pucat Hyukjaenya.

" Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku chagii… hiks.."

.

**SKIP.**

Di rumah duka..

Donghae masih setia menemani tubuh pucat yang kini sudah di pakaikan tuxedo bewarna putih. Ia tampak sangat manis. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah damainya.

" Hiks.. hiks.." keluarga dan teman-temannya menangis tersedu-sedu di samping kiri-kanan peti Hyukjae. Begitupun Donghae, walaupun ia sudah merelakannya.

" Chagi.. Hyukkie ku.." Donghae menyentuh pipi Hyukjae.

" Jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. mianhae.." ia kecup kening Hyukjae. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

" Saranghae my love.. saranghae.." dengan lembut Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Ia memagutnya sebentar. Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terharu dan meneteskan air mata.

" Cinta sejati.." lirih Kyuhyun. Sangat lirih. Lalu ia menangis. Ia sangat menyesali perpisahan ini. ia sangat menyangi Hyukjae, sepupunya. Walaupun ia sering membuat Hyukjae kesal karena tingkahnya. ia terisak di pelukan kekasihnya, Sungmin.

" Menangislah Kyu.. menangislah.. aku disini.."

" hiks.. hiks.. Hyukkie.. hiks.. Hyukkie.." isakan Kyuhyun menggoyahkan pertahanan Sungmin. Dua sejoli itu kini terisak bersama.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hiks.. HUWEEEEEEEEE.. mianhae malah jadi ancur gini FF-nya.. maaf juga klo terlalu pendek.

Tapi aku tetep hiks, minta.. hiks hiks.. reviewnya ne..? udah dulu ah.. hiks author pengen nangis dulu.. hiks. Hiks..

NOTE: makasih untuk reviewnya.. maaf gk bisa sebut satu-satu. Tapi author udah baca semuanya. Maaf sekali lagi. Bukannya males, tapi bahu author udah capek banget. Hiks.. miannnnnnnnnn (T0T)

HUWEEEEEEEE...! UMMAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

Beberapa bulan semenjak Hyukjae meninggal, Donghae menjadi sosok yang lebih sering melamun –galau gitu deh- Jujur, dia masih belum menerima kepergian Hyukjae, kekasihnya. Donghae sering merasa bersalah saat dia teringat akan ketulusan Hyukjae saat bersamanya dulu. Yang ia balas dengan selalu menyakitinya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Donghae lagi-lagi melamun di saat mata kuliahnya berlangsung. Tatapannya bukan mengarah pada sang dosen, melainkan menatap ke arah jendela karna ia duduk di dekat jendela. (?) pikirannya melayang di saat senyuman tulus Hyukjae terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

" Hae.." seseorang memanggilnya. Namun Donghae tidak menyahut.

Lagi, " Donghae.. hey..ssst,sstt.."

Hingga, " LEE DONGHAE!" suara menggelegar sang dosen mengambil alih dunianya. Dunia Donghae dan teman di dekatnya yang sedari tadi memanggil.

" Ne!"

" SILAKAN ANDA KELUAR. DARI TADI SAYA MEMPERHATIKAN ANDA TIDAK FOKUS!"

" Zhoumi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" geram Donghae lirih.

" Mian, tadi kau sudah kupanggil-panggil tapi tidak menyahut.." lirih orang yang ternyata Zhoumi itu.

" Aish, ya sudahlah." tanpa diduruh dua kali, Donghae keluar dari ruangannya. " Dasar dosen killer." umpatnya.

" LEE DONGHAE!"

UPS! 0,0

Donghae berlari menjauhi ruangannya takut kalau-kalau dosen killer itu mengejarnya. Saat sudah dirasa jauh, ia kembali berjalan normal. Dongahe terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus. Lagi-lagi ia tidak memperhatikan jalan karna lagi-lagi bayangan Hyukjae terlintas dipikirannya. Yah, walaupun masih sepi ntuh koridor, tetapi setidaknya ia harus hati-hati kan? **#**tauk deh! -_- plak

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, ia kembali fokus meperhatikan jalan. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang memasuki ruangan yang sering ia dan teman-temannya pakai untuk nge-dance. Ia terlonjak saat membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ternyata ruangan itu sedang di pakai oleh para hoobae-nya berlatih koreografi/menari yang sepertinya sang pelatih belum datang.

Tidak ia hiraukan pandangan dari Hoobae-nya khususnya para yeoja yang bersorak karena kedatangan pangeran ikan tapi luar biasa tampan. Ia terus berjalan menarus tasnya lalu mendudukan pantatnya di lantai di sudut ruangan yang masih terlihat kosong. Lagi. Sekali lagi ia melamun.

" Donghae.." lamunan Donghae dibuyarkan oleh seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Kyuhyun. Wae? Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun kan memang satu universitas. Karena dulu mereka juga satu sekolah, jadi umpa mereka memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun satu universitas dengan sepupunya yang sudah tiada itu.

" Kyu.." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang dapat diartikan –kenapa kau kesini?-

" Di usir sama dosen. Kau juga kan?" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya di dekat Donghae.

" Hm, begitulah." Donghae membenarkan. Mereka lama terdiam. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

" Kau, masih memikirkan Hyukkie ya?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup matanya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Terkadang aku juga Hae. Entah kenapa, gummy smile-nya selalu datang tiba-tiba di otakku.."

" Membuatku selalu merasa bersalah akan itu." Donghae menambahkan. " Aku benar-benar namja bodoh, Kyu. Andai.."

" Andai kau bisa memutar waktu, kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Iya kan?" potong Kyuhyun.

" Ne.." Donghae tersenyum getir. Lalu ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

" Aku merindukannya Kyu.." Kyuhyun bisa melihat tergurat emosi dan kerinduan yang sangat dalam di mata Donghae.

" Arraseo.. Arraseo.. aku pun begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah tenang di sana. Kita hanya bisa merelakannya, Hae."

Donghae terdiam. Pandangannya mengarah ke tempat lain. " Aku ingin. Ingin sekali merelakannya. Tapi di sini berat sekali, Kyu." Donghae menyentuh dadanya dengan mata terpejam.

**CEKLEK** –anggep ini suara pintu di buka-

" PERHATIAN SEMUANYAAA!" intruksi dari seseorang yang sepertinya dosen dan merangkap menjadi pelatih dance di kampus itu.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan pelatih baru. Dia pindahan dari Amerika untuk menggantikan saya melatih kalian." Dan semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa dia? Termasuk dua namja di pojokan sana yang sedari tadi menggalau gila.

" Silakan masuk Eunhyuk-si.." dosen itu mempersilakan. Dan namja blonde itu pun masuk dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Malu mungkin. 

" A-annyeonghaseyo, Lee Eunhyuk imnida." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

DEG!

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mematung dengan mata membulat. _Hyukkie.. _ucap mereka dalam hati secara bersamaan.

" K-Kyu.. k-kau lihat itu kan?" tanya Donghae yang masih belum mengubah ekspresinya.

" N-ne! i-itu.."

" Hyukkie.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai berlatih tidak ada salahnya jika kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana?"

" NEEE!" ucap para siswa serempak.

" Kim Jomyun?"

" Hadir!"

" Tan Shury?"

" Hadir!"

Dan bla, bla, blaa..

Okhe, kita pindah ke tempat dua namja yang lagi cengo di pojokan.

" Tidak mungkin.."_Hae.

" Tapi.. dia nyata Hae.."_Kyu.

" Tetap mustahil.."_Hae.

" Kau benar. Ini halusinasi."_Kyu.

" Ani, dia nyata.. dia di sini."_Hae.

Hening..

" Em, mian.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka. Donghae dan Kyuhyun melihat ke atas, ke pemilik suara lembut yang menyapa mereka tadi. Sesosok makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan dengan senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya tengah berdiri di hadapan dua namja tersebut. Mengetahui bahwa orang itu yang mirip Hyukkie, dengan sigap mereka berdiri. Membuat orang tadi tersentak.

" Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya namja manis itu ragu.

" N-ne! ne.." _Hae

" Kami baik-baik saja.."_Kyu.

" Jinjayo?"

Mereka mengangguk cepat.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu.. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian bukan salah satu dari mereka kan?" ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk para muridnya yang sedang merenggangkan badan –olahraga sebelum menari-

" Ne, kami hanya menumpang tadi.. em.."

" Eunhyuk imnida.." orang itu memperkenalkan diri lagi.

" Eih? Eunhyuk? bukan Hyukjae?" Donghae reflex mendekatkan badannya.

" Nu-nugu?"

" Em, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Naega Kyuhyun imnida. Dan dia Lee Donghae. Kau pelatih baru kan di sini? Memang kenapa dengan pelatih yang lama?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Donghae untuk sedikit menjauh dari orang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

" Ne, itu karena beliau dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang, Kyuhyun-si." Jawabnya tanpa lupa memberikan gummy smile yang ia miliki. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa mengerti.

" Hyu-hyukkie.." ucap Donghae dan menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

" Ne? eh? Darimana kau tau nama panggilanku?"_Hyuk.

" Namamu Hyukkie juga?!" _Kyu.

" Ne. Memang ada lagi yang namanya sama denganku?"_Hyuk.

**GREP**

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk erat Eunhyuk. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sendiri terkejut. " Hyukkie, bogoshipo.." lirihnya.

" Ka-kau kenapa Donghae-si?"_Hyuk.

" Akhirnya kau kembali."_Hae

_Aish, ikan amis ini benar-benar.. _" Mian Eunhyuk-si. Maafkan kelakuan temanku. Dia.. Aish! Hae! Dia bukan Hyukkie kita.." bisik Kyuhyun di bagian akhir perkataanya sembari menarik Donghae dari Eunhyuk.

" Mian sekali lagi. Kami permisi dulu Eunhyuk-si. Annyeong.." dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menyeret Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu.

**:: Eunhyuk POV::**

GREB

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku erat. _Astaga! Ada apa ini? kenapa dengannya? _Dan dia adalah Donghae. ia memelukku sangat erat. Bisa kurasakan ada rasa yang tersirat disana. Kerinduan, kepedihan.. dari caranya memeluk dan menyebut namaku.

" Hyukkie.." kudengar suaranya yang lirih itu. Entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari semula. Aish ada apa denganku?

"Mian Eunhyuk-si. Maafkan kelakuan temanku. Dia.." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong. Aku memperhatikannya sedang membisikan sesuatu pada namja berwajah ikan itu. Hey! Benar! Percaya padaku. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip ikan. Tapi yang ini lebih tampan. Yah, walaupun tidak setampan Siwonnie ku. Hihihi..

" Mian sekali lagi. Kami permisi dulu Eunhyuk-si. Annyeong.." pamit Kyuhyun padaku lalu menyeret temannya keluar. Mereka berdua benar-benar aneh. Dan apa itu tadi? Mereka menyebut langsung namaku? Dasar tidak sopan. Aku kan lebih tua dari mereka. Dasar!

Huh, dari pada ngedumel mulu lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian. Annyeong! Lee Eunhyuk imnida. Aku pelatih dance baru di kampus ini. Aku pindahan dari Amerika lho. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku hanya ingin pamer saja. Hihihihi -_- Statusku masih single kok. Jadi bagi readers yang minat bisa langsung nembak aku. Tapi jangan sedih ya kalo nanti aku tolak, soalnya hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki. Dia juga namja sepertiku, hanya lebih sempurna. Namanya Choi Siwon. KYAAAA! Aku jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya, aishh… sudahlah, kita lanjut lagi ke cerita ne..

**-Normal POV-**

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan sang pelatih baru itu, Donghae terus saja mengikutinya –menguntit- . Stalker eoh? Biarin lah. Semenjak hari itu, ia terus saja menghampiri ruang dance disaat ia mempunyai waktu senggang. Maklum udah jadi mahasiswa jadi schedulenya agak padet sekarang.

Seperti hari ini, Donghae mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan di koridor menuju toilet namja.

" Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku terus Donghae-si?" kesal Eunhyuk yang ternyata sadar di ikuti Donghae terus setelah ia membalikan badannya menghadap Donghae.

" Tidak. Aku akan tetap seperti ini Hyukkie.."

" Mwo? Kau panggil aku apa?"

" Hyukkie. Itu namamu kan?"

" Ne! ta-tapi tetap saja kau harus memanggilku dengan embel-embel pelatih atau setidaknya 'hyung' karna aku LEBIH TUA DARIMU IKAN!"

Siiingggg.. tidak ada yang bersuara kali ini.

" Shireo! Lagian kan kau hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku."

" Aish, terserah kau sajalah." Eunhyuk melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

" YAK! Aku mau pipis. Pergilah!" bentak Eunhyuk lagi. Bukannya takut Donghae malah tertawa geli. Kau tidak dengar tadi dia bicara apa?

BRUK! Eunhyuk menutup pintu toilet sangat keras karena kesal ditertawakan oleh Donghae. Dan keadaan kembali sunyi. Hanya ada suara gemericik air yang diyakini dari closet yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

" Sudah sepi. Apa dia sudah pergi?" ucap Eunhyuk setelah ia keluar dari toilet. Tetapi saat ia ingin mengaca, ia tersentak karena ternyata Donghae masih setia menunggunya di depan kaca yang semula mau ia pakai.

" Mencariku?" katanya santai.

" Percaya diri sekali kau."

" Itulah aku." jawabnya cuek. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas lalu beranjak pergi. tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Donghae menarik lengannya. Sehingga sekarang jika dilihat Eunhyuk sedang memeluk Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai, " Memelukku, eoh?"

Eunhyuk tercengang. Kedip, kedip.. kedip, kedip..

" Yak! Lepaskan!" Eunhyuk mulai berontak.

**BRUK!**

Donghae mendorong tubuh namja manis itu ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan lengan-lengan yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

" A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk terus berontak karena sekarang giliran Donghae yang memeluknya.

" Ssttt.. kumohon, biarkan seperti ini Hyukkie.."

" Mwo?"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia rindu akan tubuh itu. Rindu akan aromanya yang entah mengapa sama persis dengan aroma Hyukjae.

" Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh.."

" Do-Donghae-si,"

Lama mereka berpelukan. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan namja tampan itu. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" Bogoshipoyo Lee Hyukjae." Mendengar Donghae berkata begitu, ia langsung sadar. Bukan dirinya yang namja itu rindukan. Melainkan Lee Hyukjae, kekasih Donghae yang telah tiada. Lalu dengan kasar ia dorong tubuh Donghae hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

" JANGAN PERNAH MEMELUKKU DENGAN MENYEBUT NAMA ITU DI DEPAN WAJAHKU LAGI!"

"Hyu-kkie.." Donghae menatap tidak percaya ke atas. –inget dia masih duduk di bawah-

" Aku bukan dia Donghae-si. Dia, orang yang kau sebut Hyukkie.. bukanlah aku yang dihadapanmu kini." Suara Eunhyuk melembut.

" Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee Hyukjae!"

" AKU BUKAN LEE HYUKJAE! NAMAKU EUNHYUK!" bentak Eunhyuk lagi.

" Ani.. kau.. Lee Hyukjae-ku.." lirih Donghae keras kepala yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Eunhyuk karena keadaan toilet itu sepi sekali.

" Berapa kali kubilang padamu Donghae-si. Aku bukan Lee Hyukjae. Aku Eunhyuk. Dan kau harusnya sadar kalau dia sudah meninggal! Kau harus menerima kenyataan!"

Tes..

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Donghae. matanya benar-benar memerah. Ia sudah tidak menatap Eunhyuk lagi. Entah pandangannya kemana, tetapi Eunhyuk masih dapat melihat air mata itu.

_Apa aku keterlaluan?_ " Se-sebaiknya aku pergi." Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet, ia sempat memandang Donghae yang masih terdiam di lantai. " Dan.. sebaiknya kau.. sadar Donghae-si. Aku bukan kekasihmu yang sudah tiada itu. Aku orang yang berbeda. Jadi, jangan pernah kau menguntitku lagi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Eunhyuk pun melangkah pergi.

" Hyukkie.. hiks..Hyukk.." Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di antara ke dua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Dia menangis. Siapapun yang mendengar, bisa dapat merasakan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam.

**(T_T)**

Di lain tempat..

" EUNHYUK-SI!" panggil seseorang saat Eunhyuk kembali ke kantor –dosen-

" Si-Siwon-si?" tampak senyuman indah terlukis di wajah Eunhyuk ketika ia tau siapa yang memanggil namanya.

" Annyeong, Eunhyuk-si.."

" A-annyeong Siwon-si.." ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu.

" Ah, jangan seformal itu padaku Eunhyuk-si. Panggil saja Siwon atau Wonnie."

" Em? N-ne.. ta-tapi kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'si' lagi ne. pangil saja Hyukkie.."

" Ahahahahaha.. kau benar juga Eunhyuk.. em.. Hyukkie.." goda Siwon.

Blush.. merah noh pipi uri Hyukkie.

" Ka-kau.. ada apa memanggilku, Wonnie?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah ia berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

" Oh iya! Nanti malam kau ada acara, Hyukkie?"

" Ti-tidak.. memang kenapa?"

" Aku ingin merayakan kepindahanmu ke kampus ini, sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Jadi?"

" Ne.. aku bisa. Jadi kapan dan dimana kita bertemu?" jawab Eunhyuk antusias. Siwon mencubit pipinya karena saking gemasnya ia pada tingkah Eunhyuk. dan lagi-lagi membuat Eunhyuk merona.

" hahaha, kau imut banget sih Hyukkie.."

" Appo~"

" Oh! Mian.. okhe, nanti malam kita bertemu di café XXX jam 7 malam. Bagaimana?"

" Okhe!"

" Kau bisa?"

" Tentu saja! Hehehe.."

" Ba-baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam.." Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

_YES! Aku akan kencan malam ini dengan Siwonnie.. KYAAAA!_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

**LOHAAAAAAA! Mian update telat. Ini dia chapter selanjutnya.. mian juga karna alurnya kecepetan. masih belum bisa buat yang lambat. dan di mohon readers-dull mau membaca dan memberikan review..**

**Dan mohon maaf jika author tidak membalas review kalian. Tapi jangan khawatir, semua review udah author baca kok. Dan author sangat berterimakasih atas review-review yang kalian berikan.. hiks.. hiks.. GOMAWO SEKALI LAGI.. # cengeng, -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

" Ba-baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam.." Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

_YES! Aku akan kencan malam ini dengan Siwonnie.. KYAAAA!_

_._

_._

Sesuai janji yang telah dibuat, kini Eunhyuk dan Siwon tengah menikmati hidangan yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan. Entah mereka kelaparan atau apa, tidak ada 10 menit semua makanan yang tersaji di meja ludes semua.

" Hyukkie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ucap Siwon sembari menghapus jejak-jejak makanan di bibirnya.

" Nde, bicara saja. Akan kudengarkan." Eunhyuk mengulum senyum.

" Jujur. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."_Won

Blush

" M-mwo? Jinjayo?"_tanya Hyuk malu-malu.

" Nde! Kau tau? Aku sangaaaat merindukanmu." ujar Siwon lebay. " Berapa tahun kita terpisah?"

" Hm? Em, sekitar.." monyet cantik itu menunjukan pose imut saat berpikir. " Ah! Lima tahun. Ya, sepertinya.. hehehehehe.. aku.. lupa.."

Siwon terkikik, " Ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya. Tetap menggemaskan. Uuuughh~ manis sekali uri Hyukkie.." godanya sambil mencubit pipi mulus milik Eunhyuk.

" Aish.. Yak! Aku namja!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Siwon dengan bibir terpout. " Seharusnya kau bilang aku tampan.."

" Hahahahaha.. kalau seperti ini kau malah tambah manis chagiya~"

BLUSSHH!

Suasana jadi hening sesaat karena Siwon terus menatapi Eunhyuk yang sedang tertunduk malu dan gara-gara itu pula wajah yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat sekarang bertambah pekat bagaikan darah. **#**lebay! -_- Karena begitu kentaranya, raut wajah Siwon malah berubah menjadi khawatir.

" Hyu-Hyukkie.. gwaenchanayo? Mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" ucap Siwon panik. Segera ia tempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Eunhyuk. _Tidak panas tuh.. _ya iyalah. Orang blushing dikira sakit. Paboya Siwon **#**digeplak kibum. XP *bummie: -_-

" Gwaenchanayo Wo-wonnie. Aku baik-baik saja kok." tutur Eunhyuk gugup.

" Jangan bohong Hyukkie.. Kau sakit kan? "

" Aniya.."

" Apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Kurasa kau.."

" Andwe!" cegah Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Menyadari tingkahnya, Eunhyuk jadi salah tingkah. " Em, mak-maksudku.. kita jangan pulang dulu. A-aku masih ingin jalan-jalan Wonnie~"

" Kau yakin?"

" Aku yakin kok!" lagi. Eunhyuk melakukannya lagi. _SHIT! _" Aku yakin. Gwaenchana.."

" Kau.. tidak bohong kan?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Membuat Eunhyuk kesal jadinya.

" Ish! Sebenarnya, kau mengajakku pulang apa karena kau sedang sibuk?" Siwon terdiam. Dia menatap Eunhyuk bingung. " Huft.. Ya sudah, kalau memang iya kita pulang saja. Maaf merepotkanmu Wonnie." Lanjut Eunhyuk lagi dan suaranya melembut.

Dan Siwon pun tersadar, " Aniya! Aku sedang tidak sibuk kok. Maaf untuk yang tadi.. CHA! Kajja kita jalan-jalan." Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba dan menarik pelan lengan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak mau kalau Eunhyuk sampai salah paham.

Saat ini mereka tengah asyik berjalan-jalan. Menikmati indahnya malam di kota yang tak sedikit penghuninya itu. (?) Terlihat, Eunhyuk sangat senang menikmati jalan-jalannya, ditambah ada sebungkus cemilan hangat di tangan kirinya. Tentu saja itu dibelikan Siwon. Hyukkie mana mau mengeluarkan duit. Hihihihi..

Ehem.. sepertinya Won-pa lupa ngasih tau sesuatu ke Hyuk-pa.. huft, biarlah.

**~(^**w**^)~**

Keesokan harinya, Siwon dan Eunhyuk kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Seperti sekarang ini, Eunhyuk di ikuti yeoja-yeoja di kampus itu tengah berjalan hendak memasuki gedung. Oh ya, di sini Eunhyuk terkenal lho. Walaupun ia termasuk orang baru di kampus itu tapi karena ketampanan –menurutnya- dan kemahirannya dalam dance ia jadi dikerubungi yeoja-yeoja cantik seperti sekarang.

Saat Eunhyuk hendak menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke gedung, Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya. Semua mata yang ada di sana membulat. Apalagi punya Eunhyuk. _Aish, ikan ini lagi. Benar-benar membuatku malu! _Dan dengan kasarnya Eunhyuk pun mendorong Donghae hingga terjerembab.

" Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan jijik. ia dan yeoja-yeojanya pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

" Kau memang bukan Hyukkieku.. kau orang yang berbeda. Jauh berbeda." gumamnya pelan, masih terduduk di tanah. " Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap memilikimu.."

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Donghae berada tepatnya di balik pohon, ada seseorang yang sepertinya bergender namja tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

" Berjuanglah Hae.."

**SKIP**

Di ruang latihan dance..

" One and two and three and four.. one and two and three and four.. ya, begini.. tap, tap, tap, tap.." Eunhyuk sedang melatih gerakan dance yang akan di pakai untuk sebuah perlombaan. Ia mengajari anak didiknya dengan semangat dan serius.

TEEEETTTTTTTTT! –suara bel-

" Cha! Kita lanjutkan lagi besok, ne. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk mengakhiri pelatihannya. Semua orang pun meningalkan ruangan itu kecuali Eunhyuk. Saat ini bukannya ia ikut beristirahat seperti anak didiknya yang lain tetapi Eunhyuk tengah melanjutkan membuat koreografi.

" Jangan memaksakan dirimu Hyuk!" sapa seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya ia segera membalikan badan.

BUK!

" Appo.." orang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak Eunhyuk. " Kenapa kau memukulku?" katanya tidak terima.

" YA! Mana sopan santunmu bocah! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" hem.. tanpa dijelasin pun pastinya kita udah tau lah siapa orang yang nggak punya sopan santun itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Uri Kyuhyunnie..

" Baru lebih tua beberapa tahun saja belagu."

" Mwo? Yak!"

BUK!

" Aish… bisakah kau tak memukulku?"

" Rasakan. Itu pantas kau dapatkan."

" Cih, menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ada apa kau datang kemari, Kyuhyun-si? Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja." Eunhyuk membalikan badannya menghadap ke cermin lagi lalu memulai dancenya yang sempat tertunda.

" Hey, hey.. apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya kau mengusirku."

" Huft.. lalu kau mau apa?" Eunhyuk akhirnya mengalah.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Hyuk." Eunhyuk berusaha memendam emosinya saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya seperti tadi. _Sepertinya aku harus beradaptasi dengan bocah evil ini.. _batin Eunhyuk.

" Bicaralah." Eunhyuk beranjak duduk di sudut ruangan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau membenci Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun secara langsung.

" Aku malas membicarakannya."

" Aku serius Eunhyuk-si. Karena seharusnya kau tidak bersikap sekasar itu pada anak didikmu. Ingat! Kau sudah menjadi.. em.. guru di tempat ini."

Eunhyuk terdiam. _darimana dia tau?_

" Aku tadi melihatnya." Kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eunhyuk. " Tak bisakah kau menganggapnya ada?"

Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut. " Adakah hubungannya dengan aku sudah menjadi guru di sini Kyuhyun-si?"

" Tentu saja. Kau guru. Dia murid. Apakah seorang guru pantas bersikap kasar pada muridnya?"

" Ta-tapi.. dia mengganggu sekali! dia selalu saja memelukku. Apakah itu pantas Kyuhyun-si?" balas Eunhyuk dengan nada penekanan (?)

" Untukmu? Pantas. Kau hanya pelatih dance di sini. Dan kau juga tidak melatihnya. Ditambah umur kalian hanya berjarak 3 tahun."

" Yak! Kau semakin memperkeruh suasana." Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

" Wajahmu benar-benar persis dengan sepupuku."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. " Yeah, aku tau itu."

" Tidak, kau tidak tau. Kau hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa orang kan? Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengambil sesuatu di dompetnya.

" Ini. lihat."

" Kenapa aku harus melihat…nya.."

" Sama kan?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia masih memelototi foto yang diberi Kyuhyun tadi.

" Itu Lee Hyukjae. Sepupuku. Sekaligus kekasih Lee Donghae.. yang sudah tiada."

" I-ini.." Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata. _Benar-benar mirip denganku.._

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali fotonya. " Maka dari itu. Kumohon, jadilah teman untuk Lee Donghae. ia benar-benar sedang terpuruk."

" Ta-tapi.. tapi aku bukan dia!"

" Siapa yang bilang kau adalah Hyukjae? Tidak ada. Kau memang bukan dia. Jauh berbeda."

"…"

" Dia lembut hati, penyabar.. tidak seperti kau yang cerewet, emosian, egois.."

" Kau tau aku berbeda dengannya. Tapi kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menyuruhku mendekatinya!"

" KARNA WAJAHMU MENYERUPAINYA!" bentak Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersentak.

Hening.

" Maaf.." melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang nampak ketakutan Kyuhyun segera membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. " Kau benar-benar menyerupainya, Eunhyuk-si.."

Eunhyuk masih dalam mode terkejut (?) ia terdiam dipelukan Kyuhyun. Matanya masih membulat. " Kumohon.. bantu aku. paling tidak, bertemanlah dengannya." Pinta Kyuhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia pun melepas pelukannya lalu pergi.

" Arrrggghh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Eunhyuk.

TRRRRRTTTTT.. TRTTTRRRTTTT… -bunyi ponsel-

" Yeoboseyo?"

" Hyukkie.. ini aku Siwon."

" Won-Wonnie? Ada apa meneleponku?"

" Mala mini, kau senggang?"

" Ma-malam ini?" _apa dia mau mengajakku pergi lagi? _

" Kau sibuk ya?"

" Aniya! Ani.. aku senggang."

" Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café yang waktu itu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

BLUSH.. " Ne. seperti kemarin kan?"

" Nde. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam Hyukkie."

" Sampai jumpa.." ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menutup teleponnya. Wajahnya berseri. Lalu ia pergi dari ruangan itu. Baru beberapa langkah, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan laboratorium. Mereka saling pandang sejenak.

" A-annyeong Eunhyuk-si.." ucap Donghae sambil membungkukan badannya lalu pergi.

" Annyeong.." lirih Eunhyuk_. ada apa dengannya? _Eunhyuk menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

" Ya sudahlah.." ucap Eunhyuk acuh kemudian ia buru-buru pulang.

Other side..

" Aku akan memberimu ruang Hyukkie. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Batin Donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HELLOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 5 dataaangggg…

Mohon reviewnya ya..

Mian sebelumnya kalau review dari readers ada yang –banyak malah- tidak dib alas. Tapi author membacanya kok. Beneran deh. Maka dari itu, author benar2 berterima kasih pada readers setia author #emang ada? PD!

HEHEHEHE


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

" Aku akan memberimu ruang Hyukkie. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Batin Donghae.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV::**

Huft, kubaringkan tubuh lelahku di ranjang setelah pulang dari melatih dance untuk lomba bulan depan. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar untuk melepas penat. Sebenarnya aku sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Kalian tau? Beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Semuanya terasa tidak begitu lengkap. Saat kujalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, hatiku selalu berkata ada yang kurang.

" Emh.." kututup mataku dengan lengan kananku. Ayo berpikir Hyuk! Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

" Tunggu, sepertinya ikan amis itu tidak menggangguku beberapa hari ini." Aish, ikan amis itu. Selalu saja membuatku repot. Tapi masa hanya gara-gara ini hatiku gelisah sih? Andwee!

Kutegakkan tubuhku, " Aishh! Hyukkieee, seharusnya kau senang dong kalau si ikan itu tidak mengganggumu lagi." aku mengacak rambut indahku karena saking (?) bingungnya. Ada apa ini?

" Kenapa aku malah merasa rindu?" hey, hey, hey pikiran macam apa itu, huh? Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai menyukai Donghae, Eunhyuk? Aisshh.. tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat, sangat, sangaaaat membenci ikan jelek itu!

" Atau aku hanya merasa kesepian?" kubaringkan lagi tubuhku tetapi menghadap ke samping. Ya, itu baru benar. Mungkin aku sedikit merasa kesepian karena Siwon hyung agak menjauh dariku. Ehem.. ralat. Maksudku aku yang menjauh darinya karena kejadian lima hari yang lalu. Saat dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di café langganan kami.

Nggak usah diflashback ya, aku critain aja. #plak!

Waktu itu aku senang sekali. Karena kupikir Siwon hyung mengajakku nge-date. Tetapi dugaanku salah. Setelah aku tiba di sana, kulihat Siwon hyung bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Kuakui dia cantik dengan dandanan kasualnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi segera kuhampiri mereka.

" Ah, kau sudah datang Hyukkie.." sapa Siwon Hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memperlihatkan senyumku yang menawan. Berani sumpah senyumku memang menawan. Iya kan jewels? #pasang puppy eyes.

" Maaf menunggu lama." Kulihat yeoja itu memperhatikanku terus. Dia menyenggol lengan Siwon hyung untuk memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Siwon hyung mengerti dan mulai memperkenalkan kami.

" Seohyun, kenalkan ini Eunhyuk temanku. Dan Hyuk, kenalkan dia Seohyun tunanganku." JDEERRR! Bagaikan tersambar petir, hatiku sakit saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam. Cukup lama, sampai-sampai yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu menyadarkanku dengan menggoncang bahuku.

" Nde?" seperti orang linglung aku meresponnya.

" Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon hyung.

" Gwaenchana Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Yeoja itu.

" Ne, tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kupaksakan tersenyum pada mereka. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka berdua khawatir. " Ja-jadi, kau sudah bertunangan hyung?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depan mereka. Hey dari tadi mereka tidak mempersilakan aku duduk, asal kalian tau?

" Itu benar Hyuk. Makanya aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini. sebagai sahabatku, aku ingin kau tau kalau aku sudah mempunyai tunangan yang sangat cantik." Jelasnya. Aku melirik yeoja itu. Pipinya memerah. Dia pasti tersipu dengan ucapan Siwon hyung. Huufftt.. aku benar-benar kecewa.

" Selamat ya. Kupikir kau masih jomblo hyung." Aku sedikit memberi candaan di pertemuan kami kali ini. sungguh, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berlari dan menumpahkan kekesalanku saat itu juga. Tapi aku tak bisa. Melihat Siwon hyung tersenyum dengan yeoja itu, meluluhkan keegoisanku.

Jujur, pada malam itu aku ingin Siwon hyung tau kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan. Aku harus merelakannya.

Begitu ceritanya teman-teman.. uuugghh, dan pada hampir saat aku melihatnya di kampus, aku terus menghindarinya. Aku harus menata hatiku kembali. Aku tidak mau menangis di kampus. Itu memalukan. Dan aku itu namja. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah.

**Normal POV::**

" sekarang ikan amis itu menghindariku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku yakin pasti ikan itu hanya mempermainkanku. Katanya dia mencintaiku lah, apalah.. Damn it! Laki-laki memang tidak bisa dipercaya!" omel Eunhyuk saat berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya. Ck ck ck.. #kau juga namja hyuk.

`(U_U)`

Saat ini uri Eunhyukkie tengah berjalan di lorong menuju ruang latihan dan berpapasan dengan Donghae. Entah kenapa menurut Eunhyuk hari ini Donghae tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dan membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" Pagi Hyukkie.." sapa Donghae ramah sesaat setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

" Pa-pagi." Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Eunhyuk berusaha untuk cuek dan langsung melenggang pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada tangan yang menggenggam pergelangannya.

" Kenapa terburu-buru Hyukkie?"

" Lepaskan! Jangan ganggu aku." ujar Eunhyuk ketus dan terus melanjutkan jalannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

" Hyukkie!" Donghae mengejar Eunhyuk.

" Hey! Hyukkie!" sama sekali tak ada respon dari namja manis itu.

" Aishh! Lee Eunhyuuukk!" kali ini Donghae tersenyum karena akhirnya Eunhyuk berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

" Wae?!" tanyanya tidak nyantai. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Donghae segera mendekati Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa ketus sekali?" dia masih memasang senyum menawannya –menurut Eunhyuk-

" Tidak. Biasa saja. Ada apa? Aku harus melatih siswa-siswaku."

Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah terdiam dengan mata yang terus menatap pemuda berwajah manis itu. " Aku merindukanmu.." tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Membuat kedua mata Eunhyuk membulat dan pipinya bersemu merah. _Hangat.. _pikirnya saat itu.

Namun Eunhyuk segera tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Donghae. " Apa-apaan kau ikan mokpo?! Seenaknya memelukku setelah kau menjauh dariku tanpa alasan!"

Hell! Mulut sialan!

Seketika Donghae menyeringai, " Kau.. pasti merindukanku." dia berjalan memojokan tubuh Eunhyuk ke dinding.

" Ya-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Atau.."

" Atau apa.. chagi?" potong Donghae cepat dan menekankan kata diakhirannya.

BLUSHH

Lagi, Donghae membuat muka Eunhyuk memerah lagi. Ia terkekeh dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Eunhyuk.

" Dong-Donghae.. jangan begini.." ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Membuatnya memundurkan tubuhnya dan pada saat itu juga Eunhyuk pun kabur.

" HEI! Shit! Tingkahmu itu semakin menjeratku Hyukkie.." Donghae menyeringai. Lalu dengan sepenuh tenaga ia mengejar Eunhyuk lagi. Saat Eunhyuk akan membuka pintu ruang latihannya, Donghae secepat kilat menyambar lengan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

" YAK! APA-APAAN KAU IKAN!" teriak Eunhyuk tak terima.

" Ssssttt.. tenanglah. Aku hanya meminjammu sebentar."

" Apa? Kau pikir aku barang, huh?!" Eunhyuk naik pitam. Donghae tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Eunhyuk agar ia melepaskannya. Ia terus membawa Eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. Atap gedung.

" Aku ingin bicara padamu."

" Aish, jangan sekarang! Aku masih ada kelas.." Eunhyuk hendak membuka pintu yang sebelumnya sudah ditutup oleh Donghae .

" Sebentar saja Eunhyukkie.." Donghae merajuk sambil menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk. Sehingga membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya jadi sedikit tersentuh. Hey!

Ia menghela nafas sejenak " Ya sudah. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Donghae.." tanyanya lembut. –ralat- berusaha selembut mungkin.

Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk. " Aku.. merindukanmu."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Sungguh."

" Yaa, aku tau Hae. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

" Aku serius Hyuk. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae lama. Ia sangat berharap ada sebuah kebohongan di sana. Tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan itu. Tapi walaupun begitu Eunhyuk tetap tidak bisa dengan mudahnya tertipu. Pikirnya.

" Donghae.. mungkin kau merindukan Hyukjae-si. Bukan aku." ucap Eunhyuk lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

" Tidak. Bukan hyuk. Saat ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sungguh.." Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk lembut. Dia terus meyakinkan Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk terus mengelak. Dia tetap bersikekeuh kalau yang dirindukan Donghae bukannlah dirinya melainkan Hyukjae. Sekeras apapun Eunhyuk mengelak, sekeras itu pula Donghae tetap meyakinkannya.

" Cukup Hae.." kali ini mata Eunhyuk memerah.

" Hyukkie.." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. " Saranghae.." Donghae sadar bahwa pernyataannya itu membuat tubuh namja yang ada dipelukannya bergetar. Dia menangis.

" Hiks.. hiks.."

" Ssttt,, uljimayo Hyukkie.." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk.

" Hiks.. jangan mempermainkanku Hae.. hiks hiks.."

" Aniya.. aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mempermainkanmu Hyuk. Sstt, uljima ne?"

" Ta-tapi.. hiks.."

" Hyuk.. lihat aku. aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tau, aku pasti berpikir kalau aku hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu kan? Kau pasti berpikir kalau yang kucintai itu adalah Hyukjae. Jujur, itu memang benar. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Eunhyuk yang telah menatap wajah Donghae tercekat dengan perkataan namja tampan itu. Namun ia hanya diam saja. " Aku tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang telah mengisi hatiku. Tapi.."

" Aku tau, Hae. Aku tau. Sudahlah.."

" Kumohon Hyukkie, mengertilah. Aku mencintaimu. Setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " Ne, Hae. Aku mengerti."

Saking gembiranya mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, Donghae memeluk namja itu lagi. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

" Ha-Hae, sesakhh.." ronta Eunhyuk.

" Oh! Mianhae Hyukkie.. maaf ya.."

" Gwaenchanayo. Sudah, aku harus kembali."

" Ne."

Lagi, saat Eunhyuk hendak membuka pintu, kegiatannya terhenti saat Donghae mengecup pipinya dari belakang. Eunhyuk membatu, Donghae kabur.

" YAK! LEE DONGHAEEEEEEEE!"

" Hihihihihi.. mianhae Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Wajahmu benar-benar menggemaskan."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….**

**AUTHOR KEMBALI LAGI..! masih inget kan cerita ini? **

**Kagak? #pundung**

**Oke, gak usah basa-basi lagi author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah senang hati membaca dan mereview FF author ini. THANK YOU VERY MUCH BABY.. muach :***

**See you next time guys,, pay paaayyy.. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

**Rate: **T (teen)

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

" YAK! LEE DONGHAEEEEEEEE!"

" Hihihihihi.. mianhae Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Wajahmu benar-benar menggemaskan."

.

.

Setelah kejadian di siang itu, entah sudah berapa lama hubungan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae semakin membaik. Kapasitas pertemuan mereka pun semakin meningkat. Perubahan yang jelas terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Dia kini tidak lagi marah jika Donghae selalu menemuinya. Ia juga tidak lagi membentak-bentak Donghae jika Donghae memeluknya, em bahkan Donghae suka mencuri kecupan saat Eunhyuk lengah. Hihi.. kecuali jika dia melakukannya di depan umum. Maka tidak segan-segan Eunhyuk-nya yang unyu-unyu itu akan menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan mesra.

Malam minggu seperti sekarang ini, biasanya Donghae akan mengajak namja yang belum jelas **status**nya itu (Eunhyuk) untuk pergi seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Ke mall, bioskop, restoran yang menyajikan masakan-masakan luar negeri, dan sebagainya. Dan malam ini, Donghae berniat mengajak Eunhyuk pergi ke lain tempat lagi dan ingin meminta kejelasan statusnya. Karena selama ini, ternyata mereka berdua belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" Donghae!" panggil seseorang pada Donghae yang hendak memasuki mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

" Annyeong Hae.." sapa orang itu dengan senyum ramah.

" Yoona!" pekik Donghae setelah ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

" Hehehehe.. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya, Hae?"

" Tentu saja. Hahahahaha.."

" Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi Hae."

Donghae berhenti tertawa." Eoh?" dia mengernyit bingung.

" Em, karena sejak dia pergi.. kau.." Yoona sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat gelagat Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

Donghae tersenyum, " Ne, tenang saja. Aku sudah benar-benar merelakannya pergi."

" Jinja?" tanya Yoona sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae erat. Dan Namja ikan itu hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. _Syukurlah.. _batin Yoona lega.

" Kau, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukankah setelah kelulusan kamu ke luar negeri?" tanya Donghae.

" Ne, itu memang benar. Aku baru seminggu di sini. Ada pemotretan." Yoona tersenyum aneh.

" Mwo? Ish, sok artis. Hahahahaha.."

" Hehe, aniya. Aku sedang liburan. Jadi, yah.. aku ada di sini sekarang. Oh ya! Hae, bisa minta tolong?"

" Hm, tentu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" candanya.

" Ish, bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat? Sebentar saja. Hanya mau mengambil sesuatu. Jebal~"

" Oh.. Ayo. Aku juga sedang free kok."

" Jeongmal? Yeay! Let's go!"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil Donghae.

.

**Hyukjae POV::**

Yeay! Hari ini Donghae mengajakku pergi. Tapi dia mau mengajakku kemana ya? Hihihihi jadi penasaran deh. Biasanya dia akan memberitahu kami akan pergi kemana. Tapi tadi pagi, dia bilang ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang pasti akan membuatku senang. Kemana ya? Aaahhh~ jadi tidak sabar.

" Aisshhh, kenapa tidak ada pakaian yang bagus sih!" omelku saat mengambil pakaian-pakaian dari dalam lemari. Dan aku akan melemparkannya kesembarang arah jika tidak cocok dengan keinginanku.

" Aduh Hyukkieeeee.. kenapa kau tidak punya baju bagus sih? Paling tidak, jika Donghae melihatku dia akan mengatakan kalo aku cantik!" huh! Nyebelin. -_-

Karena lelah menggeledah lemari, kupustuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Kupandangi kamarku yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini. Omo, beringas sekali aku ya. hahahahahaha, ya sudahlah, toh ini kan kamarku. Nyehehehehe..

" Astaga! Sudah jam 7. Aku harus cepat-cepat. Sudahlah, pakai yang mana saja."

.

.

**Normal POV::**

Tepat pukul 8 malam mobil Eunhyuk tiba di rumah Donghae. karena dia tidak tahu Donghae mau menjemputnya atau tidak, jadi ia putuskan untuk ke rumahnya saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan berkunjung?

**Ting tong..** Eunhyuk membunyikan bel rumah Donghae.

" Ne! Sebentar!" terdengar suara yeoja dari dalam rumah itu.

CEKLEK

" Annyeong.." sapa Eunhyuk ramah pada si pemilik rumah yang ternyata adalah ibu Donghae.

" Annyeo.. Astaga!" ibu Donghae memekik kecil. Ia terkejut.

_Hyukjae? Tidak mungkin. _ Eunhyuk mengkerutkan keningnya karena sedari tadi yeoja di hadapannya itu terus menatapnya.

" Hyukjae? Chagi, kaukah ini?"

Oh, sekarang Eunhyuk tahu kenapa yeoja itu terus menatapnya aneh. " Aniya.. saya bukan Hyukjae ajhuma. Mianhae." Eunhyuk memegang lembut sebelah tangan ibu Donghae yang sudah memegang pipinya.

" Lee Eunhyuk imnida.." Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri, tidak lupa dengan gummy smilenya yang menawan.

"Omo.. ah, mianhae Eunhyuk-si. Saya hanya terlalu.. terkejut." ucap Ibu Donghae setelah ia sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

" Gwaencaha ajhuma. Saya sudah biasa seperti itu. Em, panggil saja saya Eunhyuk ajhuma."

" Ne, sekali lagi maaf ya. Em, bolehkah ajhuma memanggilmu Hyukkie?" tanyanya ragu-ragu seakan takut menyinggung namja berparas manis itu.

" Tentu. Saya tidak keberatan kok ajhuma." Eunhyuk menampilkan senyum seribu jarinya (?) "Oh, ya. Apa Donghae ada ajhuma?"

" Huft, itu dia Hyukkie. Dari tadi ajhuma juga menunggunya. Ah, ayo silakan masuk. Kita tunggu Donghae di dalam saja, nde?"

" Nde. Permisi.." Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat dan mereka pun memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Eunhyuk menunggu kedatangan Donghae. dia sudah mencoba menghubungi ikan tampan itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

" Aish, kemana sih ikan amis itu?" gerutu Eunhyuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

" Ini silakan dimakan. Sekalian menunggu anak tidak tau diri itu datang." ucap ibu Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan beberapa cemilan di meja. Dan Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Em Hyukkie sekarang semester berapa? Kenal Donghae dimana?" ibu Donghae memulai perbincangan diantara mereka.

" Itu.. ajhuma.. sebenarnya Hyukkie sudah lulus kuliah. Dan sekarang bekerja sebagai pelatih dance di kampusnya Donghae."

" Ooohhh.. begitu rupanya. Sudah pasti kalian saling mengenal di kampus ya?"

" Nde.. hehehehe.."

" Hyukkie sudah punya kekasih belum nih?"

" Eh? Ah, itu.. em.. belum ajhuma.." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Oh jangan lupa dengan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

" Waeyo? Padahal Hyukkie manis lho.."

" Ah, aniya.. ajhuma jangan begitu~"

_Kkkk polosnya anak ini.._ batin ibu Donghae. " Bener deh. Hyukkie itu manis."

" Aniyaa~ Hyukkie tidak semanis itu ajhuma. Lagian kan Hyukkie laki-laki." _harusnya kan tampan_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

" Hahahaha.. baiklah, Hyukkie tidak manis. Hyukkie jelek." Goda ibu Donghae. tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk cemberut. Aissshhh…

**BBRRMMM**

" Ah sepertinya Donghae sudah datang." Ibu Donghae serta Eunhyuk berjalan keluar rumah. Memastikan apakah benar namja itu sudah datang. Sesuai harapan, itu memang Donghae. Tapi tunggu! Siapa yeoja yang bersama Donghae itu? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Donghae? Jangan-jangan..

" Hyu-hyukkie.." Donghae terkejut akan kehadiran Eunhyuk di rumahnya. Apalagi saat ini ia bersama Yoona yang tengah menggandeng tangannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. " Hai Donghae.."

" Omo! Hyukkie oppa?" seperti Donghae, saat ini Yoona mematung karena sangat amat terkejut akan kehadiran Eunhyuk. Yang pastinya ia mengira kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Lee Hyukjae. Teman Sma-nya dulu.

" Em.. ajhuma, Hyukkie pulang dulu ne." Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan ibu Donghae dengan lembut.

" Eh? Waeyo Hyukkie? Katanya kamu ada janji dengan Donghae?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " Mungkin lain kali saja ajhuma. Sepertinya Donghae sudah ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Annyeong.." secepat mungkin Eunhyuk memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

" Lho, Hyukkie? Aiishhh.. Yak! Ikan amis! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat kejar dia! Jangan sampai kehilangan. Atau tau rasa akibatnya!"

" Ne.. Ne! aku akan mengejarnya eomma. Yoona aku pergi dulu."

" Ne, oppa. Semangat!"

Donghae pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya untuk mengejar Eunhyuk. dia tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk lolos lagi. -_-

Sedangkan dua orang yeoja tadi saling pandang dan memasang senyum.

" Annyeong ajhuma. Masih ingat padaku? Yoona imnida.." sapa Yoona kalem.

" Ne, tentu saja ajhuma masih mengingatmu nak. Apa kabar? Dari mana saja kau?" dan bla, bla, bla..

.

.

.

" Yak! Hyukkie! Hentikan mobilmu! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Donghae terus menginturupsi Eunhyuk agar mau berhenti dan mendengarkan semua penjelasaanya. Karena dia yakin saat ini Eunhyuk salah paham padanya.

" Hyukkie! Kumohon, berhentilaahh!" sekeras apapun usaha Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi Hae.." gumam Eunhyuk. dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

TIINN, TIINNN!

Donghae terus membunyikan klakson agar Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya. setidaknya melihat wajahnya. _Aiiishhhh susah sekali menghentikanmu Hyuk! _Donghae hampir putus asa kalau saja ia menyadari kalau kecepatan mobil yang ditumpangi Eunhyuk menurun. Segera saja Donghae tancap gas dan mendahului Eunhyuk..

**CIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT...**

Eunhyuk menginjak rem-nya dalam-dalam (?) saat mobil Donghae berhenti di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

BRUK

" Aww!" akibatnya Eunhyuk kepentok stir mobil.

Donghae yang sudah keluar dari mobil langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengeluarkan Eunhyuk dari sana.

" Gwaenchanayo Hyukkie?" tanyanya panik setengah mati.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. " Hiks.. hiks.. appo.."

Betapa kagetnya Donghae mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk. dia sangat menyesal. Direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk saat ini.

" Mianhaeyo Hyukkie. Jeongmal mianhae." Donghae melepas pelukanya dan membawa Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kap mobil. Disibakkannya poni Eunhyuk untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Dan untung saja kening Eunhyuk tidak berdarah. Hanya membiru. Damn!

" hiks.. hiks.." Eunhyuk masih terisak. Dia menolak pelukan yang akan diberikan Donghae kali ini.

" Hyukkie, mianhae.."

" Hiks, pergi.."

" Andwe! Aku tidak mau pergi. Mianhae telah melukaimu Hyuk.."

" Hiks.. kau tidak serius padaku! Aku membencimu!" didorongnya tubuh Donghae untuk menjauh darinya. Eunhyuk pun memasuki mobilnya lagi dan pergi. meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya nanar.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah pulang dari kampus Donghae berniat ke rumah Eunhyuk. dia masih merasa bersalah. Apalagi membuat namja yang ia cintai terluka. Sesampainya disana, Donghae melihat pintu rumah Eunhyuk terbuka. Dan tanpa permisi dia masuk begitu saja.

" Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kedalam rumahku!" murka Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae sudah ada di ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di depannya.

" Hyukkie mianhae.."

" Cukup. Pergi dari rumahku!" usir Eunhyuk.

Namun Donghae tetap bersi kekeuh untuk tetap tinggal. " Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

" Sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang kau pergi!"

" Apa masih sakit?" dengan pabbonya, Donghae menekan lebam di kening eunhyuk.

" AAAWWW! APPO! PABBOYA LEE DONGHAE!"

" Ommo…! Masih sakit ternyata. Mianhae, Hyukkie.." dengan wajah polosnya Donghae meminta maaf.

Sungguh, saat ini Eunhyuk ingin sekali menendang Donghae dari muka bumi ini. karena kesal, Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Donghae di ruang tamu.

" Untuk apa kau masih di sini? Pergilah. Pergi dengan yeoja itu!" dasar tidak tau diri! Menyebalkan! pembohong!

" Hey, kau marah karena itu? Sungguh dia bukan siapa-siapaku Hyuk. Dia Yoona, teman lamaku."

" Oh ya!" Eunhyuk berhenti dan menatap Donghae sengit. " Lalu kenapa kalian berjalan berdua? Kenapa yeoja itu menggelayut manja di lenganmu? Kau bisa jelaskan itu tuan Lee?"

" Hey! Aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu Hyukkie chagi. Okhe, aku akui aku lupa dengan janji kita. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Lagian kau juga sering melakukannya. Dan satu lagi. Aku tau kau cemburu, tapi jangan seperti ini."

" Oh, apa? Cemburu? Tidak ! tidak akan pernah! Kau boleh berkencan dengan siapa Donghae! silakan! Tapi jangan pernah saat kau berjanji akan pergi denganku! Aku tidak suka!" Eunhyuk menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" Ne! aku bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja! Dan kau tidak perlu menghakimiku seperti ini, Hyuk! Dan juga, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa bukan? Kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih! Kau ingat?"

Eunhyuk tersadar saat akan mengucapkan kata-katanya. Ya, dia sadar. Bahwa selama ini kedekatan mereka bukanlah apa-apa. SHIT..

" Fine! Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" Eunhyuk berlari ke kamarnya.

DEG!

Apa yang kau lakukan Hae? Teriak Donghae frustasi dalam hati. Dia pun segera mengejar Eunhyuk. " Bukan begitu maksudku Hyuk!"

" Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae saat ia berhasil menangkap lengan kanan Eunhyuk. saat ini mereka sudah berapa di kamar Eunhyuk.

" Hiks.."

Demi perut buncit Shindong Donghae benar-benar menyesal dengan perkataannya dan membuat Eunhyuk menangis lagi. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar karena menangis.

" Uljimayo Eunhyukkie.. uljimaa.. mianhae.." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk.

" Hiks, jahat. Kau jahat!" Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae. sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak boleh kalah kali ini.

" Jahat! Hiks,, tidak punya perasaan!" dia masih memukuli Donghae.

" Ne, aku memang jahat. Maafkan aku Hyukkie. Uljima.."

Eunhyuk berhenti memukuli dada Donghae dengan tangan yang masih menempel di sana. Dia sudah merasa tenang dan.. kasihan. Merasa namja yang ada dipelukannya sudah tidak menangis lagi, Donghae melepas pelukannya. Kemudian menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

" Mianhae Hyukkie, mianhae.." Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut. Takut menyakiti lukanya lagi.

" sudah, jangan pedulikan omonganku tadi ne?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, donghae mengernyit bingung. " kau benar, Hae. Aku cemburu. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yeoja itu. Hiks. Karena kukira kau serius padaku. Hiks.." Eunhyuk terisak lagi.

" Hey aku memang serius Hyukkie. Aku serius ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

" Ta-tapi.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.."

" Arraseo, jangan dipaksakan. Gwaenchana.." mengerti arti perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk menggeleng.

GREB

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat. " aku.. aku.." Eunhyuk sulit untuk berhenti terisak.

" Hyukkie.."

" Aku mencintaimu!"

" Mwo? Mwoya?"

" Saranghae Donghae.. saranghae.." merah sudah wajah Eunhyuk saat ini.

Donghae tersenyum, " Ne.. nado saranghae Hyukkie. Nado saranghae my princes.."

Eunhyuk terkikik, lalu pura-pura cemberut. " uuughh, aku namja Hae~ !"

" Ne, aku tau itu. Namja yang sangat manis. Makanya, ku sebut princes dan aku adalah pangeranmu Hyukkie.."

BLUSH..

sungguh, saat ini Donghae merasa kalau Eunhyuk kekanakan. sungguh imut baginya. kapan lagi?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**YAHOOOOOOOOIIIII.. U_U**

**AUTHOR KEMBALI LAGI..! masih inget cerita ini KAN? #asah golok**

**Hehe**

**Oke, gak usah basa-basi lagi author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah senang hati dan berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview FF author ini. THANK YOU VERY MUCH BABY.. muach :* **

**Kecup, kecup, kecuuuuppppppp… XP**

**See you next time guys,, pay paaayyy.. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **I Have Love For You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

**Rate: **T (teen)

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

" Ne, aku tau itu. Namja yang sangat manis. Makanya, ku sebut princes dan aku adalah pangeranmu Hyukkie.."

BLUSH..

.

.

.

" Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau Donghae berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk songsaenim?" hiruk pikuk terjadi di seluruh penjuru kelas. Entah dari mana mereka mengetahui gozip itu –yg sebenarnya benar.

" Benarkah? Jadi berita itu memang benar?"

" Wah benarkah? aku turut senang kalau begitu.."

" Ah! Aku tidak terima! Donghae itu milikku!"

" Waah, jadi benar ya? Aku harus memberi selamat pada Eunhyuk songsaenim!"

" Aish, aku keduluan. Shit!"

Ternyata banyak pro-kontra di antara mereka tentang hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. bahkan saat couple ini memasuki arena kampus, mereka tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh ini itu. Sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak enak pada Eunhyuk. tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Ia malah terlihat seperti ' Lihat aku punya pacar manis kan?' dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

" Ehem, ehem.." suara deheman menghentikan kebisingan lorong kampus. Dimana di sana ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae –yang selalu setia mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk.

" Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar Eunhyuk-si?"

_Aish, apalagi ini? semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.. _batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

" Siapa diantara kalian yang menyebar gossip ini?" tanya Donghae datar. Tapi kelihatan sekali dari ekspresinya bahwa ia sedang marah.

Dengan ragu-ragu salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk ke papan pengumuman di lorong itu. Dengan segera, Donghae pun menengoknya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat beberapa lembar foto dirinya bersama sang kekasih –Eunhyuk- tengah berciuman mesra dengan berbagai posisi. (?) Dengan geram, Donghae mengambil dan merobek kertas itu menjadi berkeping-keping. Orang-orang di sekitarnya nampak menyingkir kala merasakan hawa tidak enak menguar di sekitar Donghae.

" Psst, sebaiknya kita pergi. sebelum kita kena imbasnya." Bisik seseorang di sana. Setelah Donghae membalikan badan, orang-orang tadi sudah pada berlarian meninggalkannya seorang diri.

_Kasian Hyukkie-ku. Dia pasti dimarahi oleh rector tua itu. _ Donghae menatap sendu lantai di bawahnya.

.

.

" Kau pasti sudah tau bahkan mengerti kan Eunhyuk-si? Bahwa seorang dosen maupun pengajar, tidak boleh diperkenankan berhubungan dengan anak didiknya." Ucap Mr. Kim selaku rektor di universitas itu dengan nada yang kelewat horror -bagi Eunhyuk.

" Ne, saya mengerti pak. Maafkan saya." Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini.

" Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" Mr. Kim memberikan beberapa foto yang sama persis dengan foto yang dilihat Donghae tadi. Sontak Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka ada foto dirinya dengan Donghae yang sedang berciuman.

" Sa-saya tidak tahu apa-apa dengan ini pak. Sa-saya…" Eunhyuk mulai berkeringat dingin.

" Ini, benar-benar sebuah pelanggaran. Dan saya harus meminta maaf, jika hal ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi."

Eunhyuk menatap Mr. Kim tidak percaya. Laki-laki itu memberi Eunhyuk sebuah amplop coklat besar namun tipis. " Maaf Eunhyuk-si. Saya dan staf yang lain di kampus ini sudah berdiskusi. Dan maaf sekali lagi, anda saya pecat menjadi pelatih dance di kampus ini."

DEG

_Tidak mungkin.._

Dengan tangan bergetar, Eunhyuk menerima surat pernyataan itu. Matanya pun sedikit memerah. Tapi ia tahu bahwa inilah konsekwensinya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

" Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi . terima kasih atas selama ini." Eunhyuk menundukan badannya sedikit. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Hyukkie?" seseorang yang ternyata Donghae berdiri di hadapannya. Eunhyuk pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di dada bidang Donghae.

" Hiks, Hae.. hiks..hiks. Hae aku tidak berguna." katanya.

" Ssstt.. uljimayo chagi. Dan apa itu? Tentu saja kau berguna Hyukkie. Kau sudah banyak memberikan pelajaran ke murid-muridmu selama ini. kau sudah berjuang."

" Tapi.. tapi.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.."

" Uljima ne? ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." Donghae pun membawa Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kampusnya.

" SEMANGAT EUNHYUK SONGSAENIMMM!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Eunhyuk sangat terharu melihat anak didiknya menyemangatinya saat ini.

" KAMI AKAN BERJUANG SONGSAENIM! KAMI AKAN MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN ITU!"

" YA. HANYA UNTUKMU HYUKKIE SONGSAENIM!"

Tes..

Tes..

Eunhyuk benar-benar terharu. Ia benar-benar menangis dihadapan mereka semua. Satu per satu mereka menghampiri dan memeluk songsaenimnya yang manis itu. Tidak lupa kalimat-kalimat penuh dorongan mereka lontarkan kepada Eunhyuk.

" Aku menyayangi kalian.."

.

.

.

**Empat tahun kemudian..**

" Kau harus makan yang banyak Hae. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan dan bekal. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

" Ne, chagi.."

" Ah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan bajumu di kamar, begitu juga dengan keperluanmu di kantor, jadi sekarang kau bisa.. YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan Eoh?! Cepat bangun! Jangan membuat anakku tertular kemalasanmu!" dengan tidak eloknya Eunhyuk menarik lengan kekar Donghae yang memeluk bayinya yang baru berumur 8 bulan itu di ruang tengah.

Dengan malas Donghae mengikuti kemauan sang istri. ia berjalan ke kamar mereka berdua.

" Aish, ayolah Hae. Kau bilang hari ini ada meeting di kantor? Jangan kecewakan ayahmu yang sudah membangun perusahaan itu, arra?" Eunhyuk menggendong bayinya dan membawanya ke ruang makan setelah ia selesai dengan urusan dapur. Ia menyuapinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Donghae tadi.

" Nee, Hyukkie chagi.."

BLAM

Donghae masuk kamar mandi. -_-

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae menghampiri sang istri – Eunhyuk- dan mengecup pipi chubinya. Sejenak muka Eunhyuk sempat memerah dengan perilaku suaminya, itu. Ya, kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menikah. Dan alangkah bahagianya bahwa Eunhyuk yang nyatanya seorang laki-laki bisa memiliki anak dari rahimnya sendiri. Dan ini menambah kesempurnaan di hidup Donghae.

" Kalau sudah selesai makan, langsung pergi kerja. Jangan bermain-main dengan aegya kita. Donghae! kau ada meeting hari ini.. Pleasee.." Eunhyuk membawa jauh sang aegya agar Donghae tidak mengganggunya.

" Arraseo.." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakana kalau dia imut atau manis. Donghae semakin terlihat seperti ikan cucut jika seperti itu #PLAK!

Mianhae, kita kembali ke cerita.

" Kau juga jangan lupa untuk makan chagi. Lihat badanmu semakin kurus kan? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hah?" Donghae mulai protes dengan keadaan istrinya yang nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bicarakan tadi.

" Kau menghinaku, eoh? Kurus dari mana huh? Lihat! Perutku buncit. Dan apa ini? Lemak-lemak jelek berada di bokongku! Kau bilang tubuhku kurus?" sahut Eunhyuk tidak terima. Author tersingung. Donghae nyengir. Si dedek bayi pasang muka **FLAT! -_-**

" Hei, itu seksi chagi. Aku suka bokongmu yang terasa kenyal-kenyal itu asal kau mau tau!"

" Ap-apa.." wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Ia juga menutup kedua telinga bayinya. Yang masih memasang wajah FLAT-nya. -_-

" Kurasankan, kau makan yang teratur chagi. Jangan tidak pernah makan seperti ini. Kalau bisa, jangan lupa berolahraga. Kau semakin berat jika ku gendong." nasihat Donghae lembut.

CTAR!

Demi semua stroberi di supermarket, Donghae benar-benar menyebalkan pagi ini. Sadar kalau terasa ada yang memandangnya begitu tajam, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Donghae segera kabur dari amukan si monyet cantik, aka istrinya, aka Lee Eunhyuk. tapi sebelumnya ia sempat berhasil mencuri beberapa kecupan di bibir Eunhyuk.

Cup

Cup..

" Yak! LEE DONGHAEEEEE!"

" HUWEEEEE, HUWEEEE…!" mati kau Hyuk, bayimu menangis gara-gara mendengar suara cemprengmu itu! #slap!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

SLAP!

.

.

.

" Hyukkie.. aku tahu kau belum tidur kan?" bisik Donghae dengan tangan yang mencoba menggerayangi paha sang istri di dalam selimut.

" Aku tau kau tidak akan lama marah padaku Hyukkie. Apalagi.. kalau aku.. merangsangmu seperti ini.." ucap Donghae seduktif ditambah tangannya kini sudah merajalela di selangkangan Eunhyuk.

_Ikan sial!_ Sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk menahan desahannya.

" Buka matamu chagi.. cup.." Donghae memulai aksinya lagi. Kini dia mulai leher Eunhyuk dan mengemut cuping telinga kirinya. Eunhyuk masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, ternyata. Tidak hilang akal, Donghae pun meremas gemas junior Eunhyuk dari balik celana tidurnya.

" Aaaaaahhh~ Haehhh~"

GOT YOU!

CUP..

Dengan rakus dan bernafsu Donghae menciumi bibir Eunhyuk. ia langsung melesakan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Eunhyuk. mengeksplortasi (?) lidah yang entah sejak kapan mulai aktif itu. Malahan saat ini Donghae sudah menindih tubuh semok –menurut Donghae- Eunhyuk dengan baju yang sudah terbuka, hingga memperlihatkan kedua putting susu milik Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang sempurna.

" Saranghae.."

Cup

Cup

Cup..

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *tutup mata.**

**HHEEELLOOOOOOOO.. # nari hula-hula**

**AUTHOR KECE KEMBALI LAGI..! ^^ masih pada inget cerita ini KAN? **

**Hehe.. semoga masih ya.. oh ya ini chap terakhir yeorobun..jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya kalo tidak sesuai dengan hati dan perasaan kalian.. :(**

**Nggak usah basa-basi lagi author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah senang hati dan berkenan untuk membaca dan me-review FF abal ini. **

**Kecup, kecup, kecuuuuppppppp kalian semuaaaa… :p**


End file.
